Little Girl and the Akatsuki
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: Konan decides to bring a little girl to the Akatsuki to be her 'baby'...What will happen?
1. Home!

**A little girl gets brought to the Akatsuki base, read on to find out who she is and what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and the little girl! I'm sorry if the Akatsuki members are ooc!**

* * *

Normal POV

Konan was walking through Soul Village when she heard a middle aged man and women talking, she guessed they were married.

"Have you heard about that little girl that lives all alone?" the man asked gravely.

"Yes, she lives all alone, but she's so young! The poor dear," the woman said.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation, do you mind telling me where the young child lives?" Konan asked.

"Yes, I would be happy to, she lives in the large mansion on the hill, just north of here," the man said.

"Thank you," Konan said and rushed away. She came up to a large iron entrance gate; she pulled it open and went into the yard. She spotted a small girl looking at flowers, smiling happily. The girl noticed her and her smile widened.

"Hello," the girl said waving. Konan made her way over to the little child and bent down.

"Hello dear, I heard you lived all alone is that true? What's your name?" Konan asked, gently placing a hand on the girl's head.

"Yes it is, my name is Shannon, what's yours?" Shannon asked.

"My name is Konan, I would like to bring you home with me, of course you would still own this house and all of your items, but you'd just live with my family and I," Konan said.

"Ummm…I guess," Shannon said, she didn't sound to sure.

"Oh that's great!" Konan exclaimed. She sealed some of Shannon's things in a scroll and lifted her up. On the inside she was EXTREMELY excited, this was going to be a new girl in the Akatsuki and HER baby! Finally they made it back to the base. Sadly all of the guys were home and she couldn't take the little girl directly into Pein's office, so she left her in the living room, where no one was.

"Just stay here dear," Konan said, kissing the little girl on the forehead. She had already grown attached to the small child.

"Mmk," Shannon said smiling. Konan walked out of the room and down several corridors to Pein's office, where she had to wait for him.

"Oh they better not find Shannon," Konan murmured worriedly to herself. Hidan walked into the living room and saw Shannon. He walked over and lifted her up.

"Who the fuck are you squirt?" he asked, peering closely at the smiling child.

"Shannon, who are you?" Shannon asked sweetly.

"My name is Hidan," Hidan answered, confused to why she was here. Tobi walked into the room then right back out. He told Zetsu, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori that there was a little girl in their house and she was in the living room. They all rushed back.

"Who is the brat?" Sasori asked, glaring at the little girl.

"I don't fucking know, she said her fucking name is fucking Shannon," Hidan muttered. Shannon started trying to get out of Hidan's arms and she almost fell. Hidan ended up holding her upside down by one leg.

"No!" Shannon whimpered, struggling.

"Can I blow her up un?" Deidara asked, stepping closer to the girl, preparing the bomb.

"NO!" Tobi shouted, snatching the girl out of Hidan's hand and away from Deidara.

"Loud lollipop man," Shannon said, looking up at Tobi.

"No, Tobi's name is Tobi!" Tobi said cheerfully, bouncing Shannon on his hip.

"She's fucking tiny," Hidan muttered, poking the girl in the head with the handle of his scythe.

"Stop!" Shannon whined, covering her head.

"Bitch, don't you fucking tell me what to do!" Hidan yelled. He got his scythe ready to attack her.

"She would make a good puppet," Sasori muttered, walking around Tobi and the girl.

"No Sasori Danna, I'm going to make her into my art un," Dediara growled, making a clay bird.

"I'm going to take her heart and then see if I can sell her corpse," Kakuzu said, counting a large wad of cash.

"No, I'm go to shred her!" Kisame said, pulling out his Samehada.

"Hn," Itachi muttered, sitting down on the couch.

"Can we **eat her** even though **she's so **small?" Zetsu asked, licking his lips.

"No! Tobi says don't hurt Shannon-chan!" Tobi said, panicking.

"Are you people gonna kill me?" Shannon asked, oddly enough, she didn't seem scared.

"Why the fuck don't you seem scared bitch?" Hidan growled, glaring at her.

"Just think of all the people that will miss you and all of the people that you'll miss," Sasori said.

"I'm not scared to die, no one loves me. My whole family, even those related to me by marriage and adoption, are dead," Shannon said sadly.

"So you're all alone in life un? No one will realize if you die or go missing un?" Deidara asked, an evil glint in his eye.

"Only Konan-chan might realize if I die, she brought me to this place," Shannon said, smiling.

"K-Konan-sama brought you here un?" Deidara asked, looking worried.

"She's the blue haired lady right?" Shannon asked, looking up at Deidara.

"Yes Shannon-chan," Tobi said, still bouncing Shannon on his hip.

"Uh huh, she brought me here," Shannon said, trying to get down. Tobi set the little girl on the floor and watched her…she just stood there.

With Pein and Konan

"Pein-kun, finally you're here!" Konan sighed in relief. Pein sat in the chair behind his desk and began to do paper work. Konan stood in front of his desk.

"What do you need Konan?" Pein asked, he sounded bored.

"I found a little girl and we're keeping her," Konan stated.

"No," Pein muttered, and continued his paper work. Konan grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him part way across the desk, then leaned in close to his face.

"I didn't ask, I said," Konan growled.

"Very well my love," Pein sighed. Konan let go and walked out, Pein in tow.

With the others

"No!" Shannon cried as everyone tried to kill her. Konan and Pein ran into the room. Konan started dropping the men like nobody's business.

"Don't hurt our new **member**," Pein demanded, resting a hand on the little girls head.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed, and glared at Shannon.

"**Now** they're gonna kill me," Shannon muttered, hiding behind Konan.

"No they're not," Konan growled, her tone of voice threatening. She showed Shannon where her bedroom was and summoned the scroll. She let everything out of the scroll and they put everything in place.

"Come on, you can help me make dinner," Konan said. Shannon followed Konan to the kitchen and helped her make dinner. She couldn't help much, she was to short to reach some stuff, and too young to use some of the other stuff.

At Dinner

"So how old are you bitch?" Hidan asked, glaring at Shannon. Shannon wasn't eating, her only basic human needs were to breath and sleep.

"I'm 3," Shannon said. Konan had kept Shannon on her lap because she didn't want her to get hurt by any of the men.

* * *

**Please review! I'm sorry, I know it's not my best, but it's a start, right?**


	2. Hidan?

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Konan you brought a 3 year-old to the base? Do you know how easy it is for her to get hurt?" Kakuzu asked calmly.

"No one hurt her," Konan said, stroking Shannon's hair. "I need one of you to watch her while I wash the dishes," Konan said nervously.

"Tobi will do it!" Tobi volunteered immediately, jumping up from his seat. Konan glanced at Shannon; she was smiling up at her.

"No offense Tobi, I would much rather have someone more responsible," Konan said gently. Tobi frowned under his mask and sat back down.

"_Let's see, Tobi is to hyper, Itachi might use Genjutsu on her, Kakuzu might take her heart, Hidan might sacrifice her, Pein is busy, Zetsu might eat her, Deidara might blow her up, Sasori might turn her into a puppet, and Kisame might shred her, but he's pretty easygoing…" _Konan thought. "Kisame will you watch Shannon?" Konan asked, smiling at Shannon, who was hanging upside down off of her lap.

"Sure I don't mind, give her-" Kisame was about to say but was cut off by Konan.

"GIVE HER BACK HIDAN!" Konan screeched. She jumped up from her chair and glared at Hidan. She held her arms out to the man, silently demanding for Shannon back.

"I didn't take her, I **caught **her because she was about to fall off your lap onto her head!" Hidan snarled, shoving Shannon into Konan's arms. Konan glared angrily at Hidan then she kissed Shannon on the forehead.

"Like I was saying earlier, I don't mind, give her here," Kisame said. Konan walked over to him and placed Shannon in his arms. She immediately reached her arms out to Konan.

"Oh no no honey. Kisame is going to watch you for me, I'll be back though, he's really nice," Konan said and gathered up all of the dishes. She took them into the kitchen to start washing them, and let me tell you, there was a ton of dishes.

"It's okay little girl," Kisame assured. Shannon smiled up at him, laid on her back while she was on his lap, and slipped halfway off his lap so she was upside down.

"You really like to be upside down don't you un?" Deidara asked, looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"All the blood is rushing to my head, rushing to my head, rushing to my head, now I should sit up so I don't die," Shannon said in a sweet soft tone, but she didn't sit up. Hidan gave her an odd look, so did most of the other Akatsuki members. They thought it was kind of weird that a 3 year-old would be saying something like that, but they brushed it off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?" Hidan asked Shannon.

"You shouldn't cuss at Shannon-chan! She's just a little girl!" Tobi gasped. Hidan glared at Tobi and Pein went to his office to do some paperwork before he got stuck in the middle of an idiot fight.

"Come on Shan," Kisame said, lifting her up and carrying her into the living room. He set her on the floor and sat on the couch. He sat there watching her, she didn't really do anything…the other guys followed Kisame and they sat on the couch also.

"Here play with this," Hidan said quietly, when no one was paying attention to her, he handed Shannon a kunai. She threw it up in the air, and when it came down it stabbed her hand. It went right through her hand and now her hand is stuck to the floor by the kunai (it's through her hand and partially in the floor). She didn't start to cry; all she did was try to pull it out.

"Kisame-san? Can you help me?" Shannon asked while she was still trying to pull the kunai out of her hand.

"Where did you get a kunai?" Kisame asked as he pulled it out of the floor and her hand. She winced slightly and whimpered a little when the kunai was being pulled out of her hand, but other than that, she didn't do anything. She stood up and glanced over at Hidan, then looked at Kisame.

"H-Hidan-san gave me it to play with," Shannon said innocently.

"**You** gave a **3 year-old **a **kunai** to **play with**?" Kisame thundered. Kisame attacked Hidan while Shannon stood in the middle of the room, bleeding.

"Let me see that," Kakuzu muttered. He took her hand and examined it. "I can heal this," he muttered unhappily. He used a healing jutsu on Shannon's hand and not even a scar was left when he was finished healing her.

"Thank you," she said softly, examining her hand.

"Tobi will introduce everyone!" Tobi said. "The blonde one is Deidara, the red-haired one is Sasori, the one who healed you is Kakuzu, the blue man is Kisame, the gray haired man is Hidan, the black haired man who isn't smiling is Itachi, the orange haired man you saw earlier is Pein-sama, the blue haired woman is Konan-sama, the black and white man is Zetsu, and Tobi is Tobi!" he said in one breath.

"Okay," Shannon said smiling at Tobi. Kisame stopped fighting and snatched Shannon up. He sat on the couch and put her right next to him.

"Stay near me, if **you** get killed,** I** get killed," Kisame said.

"Mmk," Shannon said. She shifted so she could hang upside down on the couch. Since Deidara was on the other side of Shannon, he leaned forward and put his hand on her head so if she fell, her head would be safe in his hand. After awhile Konan came in the room. She quickly swept Shannon into her arms and carried her to her bedroom.

"Go ahead and take your bath," Konan said and handed Shannon a black nightgown to wear once she came out. Shannon went into the large bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and took her bath. Once she got out, she dried off, and got into her pajamas. She walked into the bedroom and Konan lifted her up and set her on the bed.

"Thank you for being so nice to me Konan-chan," Shannon said happily. She was smiling, she finally felt cared for again.

"It's no trouble at all, I actually like you. Let me brush your hair," Konan said softly. She picked up Shannon's black hairbrush, sat behind her, and began brushing her hair. Once she finished, she tucked Shannon in. "Goodnight sweetheart," Konan said softly.

"Night night Konan-chan," Shannon murmured. Konan turned out the lights and shut the door behind her. Shannon stared at the ceiling, though she couldn't really see it at all. She was thinking about all the new people she had met today. Out of all of them, her favorite was Konan because she was the nicest. About one hour later Shannon drifted off to sleep.

"So we're really going to keep her?" Sasori asked Konan. Konan nodded and smiled at everyone.

"She's a very sweet child. I heard a man and woman talking about a young child who lived all alone so I asked them where she lived. They told me she lived in a large mansion on a hill so I went there and I found her. I brought her here to stay, Kakuzu I know you'll like her. She's extremely wealthy," Konan said.

"I must talk to her about her money," Kakuzu said. He stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Kakuzu don't wake her up, come sit back down," Konan demanded. Kakuzu sighed and reluctantly returned to his seat. He knew if he didn't listen to Konan there would be trouble for him.

"Very well, I'll talk to her first thing in the morning," Kakuzu said. After talking for a while longer everyone retired to their rooms for the night. Kakuzu woke up and 5 in the morning and went directly to Shannon's room. She was already bathed and dressed for the day.

"Good morning Kakuzu-san," Shannon said brightly. She smiled at him and he walked over and sat on her bed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kakuzu asked, peering closely at Shannon.

"I wake up early a lot," Shannon said, hopping up on the bed next to Kakuzu.

"Okay then, I would like to discuss your money with you," Kakuzu stated firmly.

"Okay, I got lots of money! I got all of the money from my…dead…family," Shannon said sadly, staring at the ground.

"As you've said before, your whole family is dead, even those related by marriage and adoption," Kakuzu stated.

"Yeah…I had **A LOT** of **EXTEREMLY** wealthy family members, so I have a bunch of money," Shannon said softly.

"Oi bitch, Konan wants you to fucking help her with breakfast," Hidan said. He walked into Shannon's room, picked her up under one arm, and carried her out to the kitchen. He sat her down on the floor. "Hurry the fuck up with breakfast, I'm fucking hungry," Hidan muttered and stalked out of the room. The girls quickly made breakfast and carried it to the dining room table. Deidara groggily walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Good morning Deidara-san!" Shannon said cheerfully. Deidara looked at her and blinked. He ruffled her hair and filled his plate.

"Good morning to you too," Deidara said and began eating. Hidan came in and got a plate ready. He sat down beside Deidara and started eating.

"Good morning Hidan-san," Shannon said. Hidan glanced at her and waved, then went back to eating. Itachi came in next, he got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table and filled his plate.

"Good morning Itachi-san," Shannon said. He looked at her and poked her in the forehead. She wondered why he did that, but brushed it off because Zetsu and Kakukzu walked into the room. "Good morning Zetusu-san," Shannon said.

"Wow, **you're still alive? **That's surprising," Zetsu's two halves said.

"Yes she is, and it will stay that way," Konan growled. Next Tobi and Pein came into the room.

"Good morning Tobi-san, good morning Pein-sama," Shannon said. She smiled at them both. Tobi ran up and hugged her.

"Good morning Shannon-chan! Tobi is so happy you're still alive!" Tobi said. Pein nodded at her and sat down. Tobi also sat down and they both filled their plates. Kisame strode into the room and patted Shannon on the head.

"Good morning Kisame-san," Shannon said. She smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her and sat down. He filled his plate up and began eating.

"Good morning to you too squirt," Kisame said. Sasori walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Sasori-san," Shannon said. He looked at her with a bored expression.

"I'm surprised you made it through the night," Sasori muttered.

"Wow, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and I are the only ones who said good morning back to you," Konan mused. She had been near Shannon the whole time.

"Yay! Tobi is happy Tobi is special!" Tobi cheered. Shannon smiled at him and giggled.

"_Awww she's so cute when she giggles," _Konan thought. She lifted Shannon up and smiled at her. Once everyone finished they piled their dishes into the sink. Konan sighed, she had to give Shannon to one of the members because she had a mission with Pein. Itachi was reading, Tobi wasn't responsible enough, Kakuzu was busy with the bills, Zetsu was in the garden, Pein was going on a mission with her, Kisame was working on his Samehada, Sasori was working on his puppet, and Deidara was working on his clay sculptures. They were all in the living room though! Oh who was she kidding? She had to leave her with Hidan!

"Konan time to go," Pein called from the entrance. She set Shannon down on the floor and quickly did the dishes. She then carried Shannon into the living room

"Hidan, can you take care of Shannon?"

* * *

**Please review! I know Konan is ooc, I'm sorry for that!**


	3. Water!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

* * *

Normal POV

"WHAT? I'M NOT BABYSITTING ANY FUCKING MIDGET!" Hidan screamed glaring at Konan. Konan glared right back at him. Pein walked up and dragged Konan and Hidan to the entrance. He looked between the two of them then at Shannon who was in Konan's arms.

"Hidan, you **will** watch her," Pein growled. He took Shannon from Konan and shoved her into a shocked Jashinist's arms. He gave Hidan a scary ass look and dragged Konan out of the base to go to their mission. Hidan held Shannon away from him and glared at her.

"I'm not a fucking babysitting bitch. I don't want to fucking watch you but I have to, if you cause me any trouble I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama," Hidan growled, shaking Shannon slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm a burden wherever I go. No one ever wants me, but they end up getting stuck with me," Shannon said sadly. She looked down at the floor hoping that Hidan wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"No no no no no no no no, don't start crying," Hidan said quickly. He rushed into the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki members where and walked up to Itachi. "Oi fucker, you had a little brother right?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," Itachi muttered. He didn't even look up from his book. Hidan glared angrily at him and glanced at the girl in his arms.

"Oi fucker, make her…fucking happy or something, she's going to cry and if she cries Konan will somehow know then I will get in trouble," Hidan growled. He shook Shannon in front of Itachi and she whimpered slightly.

"It's your job to take care of her," Itachi muttered. He didn't look up from his book, he just continued reading. He wasn't about to get involved.

"UGH! DON'T FUCKING CRY! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CRY WHEN A DAMN KUNAI WHEN THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HAND, BUT NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO FUCKING CRY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU BITCH?" Hidan yelled. He started to shake Shannon again and she just stared at the floor. Tears silently began rolling down her cheeks.

"Oi Hidan un, you made her cry un," Deidara muttered looking up from his clay sculpture. He sighed when Hidan ignored him and continued to shake Shannon. "Stop shaking her and don't hold her like that. Hold her closer to you un," Deidara snapped. He went back to working on his sculpture, ignoring Hidan.

"Tobi will make her stop crying," Tobi said reaching out to take Shannon. Hidan kicked Tobi away from him and stared at the crying child in his hands.

"Stop fucking crying! Ummmm there there?" Hidan tried. He sighed and put Shannon on Kakuzu's lap. "Make her stop fucking crying!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu looked at the small child in his lap and stood up with her in his arms. He turned her upside down, threw her in the air, and sat down. He set her on his knee and bounced her.

"There, you owe me $100," Kakuzu said as he handed Shannon back to Hidan.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING SAY I WOULD FUCKING PAY YOU!" Hidan yelled angrily. Kakuzu took Shannon from Hidan and smirked under his mask. "Give her back asshole," Hidan snapped.

"If you don't pay me I'll make her cry again," Kakuzu threatened. Hidan grumbled but gave in. He handed Kakuzu $100 and took Shannon back.

"You're such a burden bitch," Hidan growled. He was hungry so he carried Shannon into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter right next to the stovetop. He filled a large pot with a lot of water and put it on the stove to boil.

"Hidan-san, why do you hate me?" Shannon asked innocently. Hidan raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"I don't, now I'll be right fucking back bitch, stay there, don't you dare move," Hidan said and walked out of the room. Hidan was a bad cook; he filled his pot up to the very top with water. It started boiling over and the scalding hot water started coming towards Shannon. She didn't want to get burned, but she wasn't allowed to move. She got onto her knees and watched the water. It flowed under her and burned the front her legs from her knees down. At this moment Deidara walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and saw Shannon.

"Shannon un!" Deidara gasped and snatched her off of the counter. "Why didn't you jump off the counter un?" Deidara demanded setting Shannon down on the kitchen table.

"Hidan-san told me not to move, I'm gonna be in trouble!" Shannon whimpered.

"HIDAN UN! BECAUSE OF YOU SHANNON GOT BURNED BY SCALDING HOT FUCKING WATER UN!" Deidara yelled. He snatched Shannon up grumbling about not being her babysitter and carried her into the living room.

"Why are the front of her pant legs wet from the knee down?" Kisame asked. Deidara carried her over to Kisame and dropped her on his lap.

"She was burned by Hidan's scalding hot water," Deidara said.

"WHAT!" Hidan screamed coming into the room. He didn't hear what Deidara yelled to him earlier, he just walked into the kitchen and Shannon was gone. He hurried over and rolled Shannon's pant legs up just slightly above her knees.

"I'm sorry," Shannon said to Hidan. Kakuzu sighed and walked over to Shannon. He healed her legs and picked her up then tossed her to Hidan who caught her. Hidan carried her into the kitchen with Deidara trailing behind. Hidan plopped Shannon on a chair near the kitchen table then began cleaning up the water. He and Deidara managed to make themselves ramen without anyone else getting burned.

"Hey bitch-where did she go now?" Hidan exclaimed. He sighed and sat down to eat with Deidara, who just rolled his eyes. Once they were finished Hidan set out to find his responsibility.

"Hidan what are you doing?" Kakuzu asked when Hidan walked into the room.

"I'm looking for Shannon, I fucking lost her," Hidan muttered.

"I put her down for a nap, she looked sleepy," Zetsu's white half said. **"You friendly bastard," **Zetsu's black half growled.

"Fuckers! I thought she was lost!" Hidan growled and punched Zetsu in the face.

"**DIE!" **Zetsu snarled and attacked Hidan. Kisame sighed and separated the two men because no one else would.

"Hidan go check on that thing," Kakuzu demanded. He knew there was a possibility he would get effected by Hidan's punishment and he didn't want that. Hidan sighed and strode to Shannon's room. He walked over to the bed where she was sleeping and sat down on the edge.

"Hidan-san?" Shannon said groggily. When he sat on her bed she woke up.

"Go back to fucking sleep," Hidan muttered.

"I don't wanna," Shannon slurred sleepily. She crawled onto Hidan's lap and curled up against him. Hidan sighed and bounced her on his lap until she fell asleep then he put her back in bed. He went back into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"She woke up then I put her back to sleep," Hidan stated and glared at Zetsu's white half.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong," Zetsu defended. Hidan continued to glare at him and then sighed.

"Why did you fucking put her down for a fucking nap?" Hidan snapped angrily. "It's my job to watch her and she was fine staying up," Hidan seethed.

"If I didn't put her down for a nap she might be a grumpy little bitch!" Zetsu snapped. "**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Zetsu yelled. He tried to glare at his other half, but failed so he settled for glaring at Hidan.

"Zetsu-san why are you yelling?" Shannon asked sleepily. She rubbed her right eye with her fist, it looked adorable!

"Look what you did Zetsu-san! You woke Shannon-chan up!" Tobi scolded as he lifted Shannon up.

"**I was yelling at my white half and Hidan, they were being dumb asses, much like you**," Zetsu said smirking at Shannon.

"Tobi thinks that's mean to say to Shannon-chan!" Tobi exclaimed. "Will Sempai hold Shannon-chan?" Tobi asked turning to Deidara.

"Whatever un, give me the runt," Deidara sighed and held his arms out for Tobi to hand him Shannon. Tobi gave Shannon to Deidara and pulled Hidan and Zetsu out of the room to tell them about kids. "Do you believe art is eternal or that art is a bang un?" Deidara asked.

"I think art can be eternal or fleeting. Everyone doesn't view art the same, it's different for every person," Shannon said.

"You said you're 3 right?" Kisame asked. His eye was twitching, a 3 year old just said all that? Wow.

"Uh huh," Shannon nodded.

"Art is eternal brat," Sasori stated glaring at Shannon.

"Art is a bang un!" Deidara snapped glaring at Shannon like Sasori.

"Art is both!" Shannon chirped. She tried to climb off of Deidara's lap and failed.

"If something happens to you I fear we'll all be in trouble un," Deidara muttered and wrapped an arm around Shannon's waist to keep her on his lap.

"Oh," Shannon muttered and leaned against Deidara's chest. Deidara leaned over the girl on his lap and looked at her face.

"Are you sleepy still un?" Deidara asked.

"No I'm not," Shannon said. They heard a scream from the next room and Hidan walked in. He lifted Shannon up off of Deidara's lap and left.

"Hidan-san where are we going?" Shannon asked.

"We're going to the fucking store, it's my turn to shop. I have to take you with me so stay the fuck near me, I don't need some asshole kidnapping you," Hidan grumbled and carried Shannon to the store. Once they got there he set her down beside him and they walked in.


	4. Spider!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

* * *

Normal POV

Hidan was looking at foods when he heard a bunch of ladies giggling and saying sweet things. He turned around and saw several women swooning over Shannon, who was pouting and glaring at them. Hidan chuckled and lifted her up.

"Oh is that your daughter she's so cute! My name is Blair," one of the women said smiling at Shannon.

"She's no-yes she's my little girl," Hidan said smiling. Shannon turned her glare from the women to Hidan.

"Oh she's so cute! It's wonderful that you, as a man, can take care of her and do the shopping! Where's your wife, why isn't she helping you?" one of the other ladies asked.

"My wife was killed a few months after my little angel was born," Hidan sighed. "It's been so hard on both of us," Hidan said sadly. All of the ladies start swooning over Hidan. "Hey baby girl, after we finish shopping I'll take you to the park," Hidan said. The ladies left the store and rushed to the park to wait.

"What was that?" Shannon asked glaring angrily at Hidan.

"Just fucking play along," Hidan said. He finished shopping and they took the groceries home. They quickly put them away and Hidan was about to go back out with Shannon when the rest of the Akatsuki (minus Konan and Pein) stopped them.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked.

"Hidan-san is taking me to the park," Shannon said smiling happily. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"**Hidan** is taking you to a **park**?" Kakuzu asked, shocked.

"Yup, he's taking me there because some ladies at the store were being all crazy over me and they were swooning over him cause he said he's my daddy. He also told them my mom died a few months after I was born," Shannon said innocently. Everyone stared at Hidan.

"Hey kid, I think I'll take you out with me later for a walk, okay?" Kisame said slyly.

"Okay!" Shannon said smiling. Hidan took her to the park and all of those women went mad over Hidan and Shannon. After a few hours Hidan took Shannon home. He marched into the living room and put her on the couch.

"This child is fucking gold!" Hidan boomed smiling widely. Several of the guys raised an eyebrow and him and shook their heads.

"When is Konan-chan coming home?" Shannon asked softly. Zetsu's white half, being the nice half of a guy he is, patted her on the head and smiled at her.

"Konan-sama won't be home for a few days," Zetsu's white half answered honestly.

"But don't worry, we're all going to take you on walks and what not," Kisame said quickly when Shannon's face fell. She smiled slightly and left to get ready for bed. Yes, Hidan kept her out quite late. Shannon took a bath and got dressed in her nightgown. She walked into her bedroom and saw the guys sitting on here bed.

"C'mere squirt," Hidan said and lifted Shannon onto the bed. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at Hidan.

"Tobi wants to brush Shannon-chans hair!" Tobi cried. He grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair.

"OW!" Shannon shrieked when Tobi yanked the brush through her hair. Deidara smacked Tobi on the back of the head and took the brush. He started brushing her hair gently (Any guesses how he knew how to brush long hair? Lol).

"Tobi is sorry Shannon-chan," Tobi said quickly. Shannon gave Tobi a forgiving smile and Deidara finished brushing her hair.

"I'm going to take you to the lake tomorrow," Kisame stated.

"I'm going to take **you to the park tomorrow**," Zetsu said. Shannon smiled at the two men.

"Since Hidan only got like five things at the store, might I add **unneeded** things, **I'll** take you shopping with me the day after tomorrow," Kakuzu stated firmly. Shannon nodded and climbed under her covers.

"You ready for bed huh squirt?" Hidan asked and ruffled Shannon's hair.

"Don't do that un! I just brushed her hair un," Deidara scolded and smoothed down Shannon's hair.

"After Kakuzu takes you shopping Deidara and I are going to take you to an art studio," Sasori said bluntly.

"I'm taking you to a dango shop," Itachi said. Of course. A dango shop…Shannon nodded her head okay.

"Now go to sleep bitch," Hidan ordered.

"Leave the room, I can't sleep with people staring at me," Shannon said. Hidan just laughed and dragged the guys out of the room. Shannon fell asleep awhile after they left.

In the living room

"Let's play a joke on her," Kisame said grinning evilly. Everyone except Tobi agreed with Kisame, strangely even Itachi.

The next morning

Shannon woke up when she felt something crawling on her arm. She cracked her eyes open and screamed bloody murder. There was a huge tarantula crawling on her arm!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER! SPIDER!" Shannon screamed. She shook the spider off of her arm and jumped out of bed. The guys had been up against her wall, but now they walked to the center of the room laughing. Tobi ran in and picked Shannon up. He saw the spider.

"Don't worry Shannon-chan! Tobi will get rid of the spider!" Tobi said and set Shannon down. Shannon grabbed some stuff and went into the bathroom to take her bath. Once she was done and dressed she came out. Deidara lifted her up and started brushing her hair. She yanked away from him and climbed over to Tobi.

"Tobi-san they're mean," Shannon said innocently. "Please don't make me go with them today," Shannon said softly.

"You're coming with us, we just played a little prank on you! Toughen up!" Kisame snapped.

"When Konan-chan comes back I'm telling on you guys!" Shannon yelled. Itachi picked Shannon up and handed her to Hidan.

"Hidan it's your job to baby-sit her, it's no one else's job," Itachi said firmly. Hidan sighed and handed her to Kakuzu.

"Take her to the store then I guess we'll just stay home with the bitch," Hidan scowled. Kakuzu took her to the store and more ladies swooned.

"Oh that little girl is so cute! Is she yours?" a woman asked.

"Yes she is," Kakuzu said smirking under his mask. "It's hard raising her alone, we can barely afford anything," he sighed.

"Oh don't worry, take this!" a woman said and handed Kakuzu $500. Kakuzu took it gratefully and finished shopping. Once they got home Kakuzu tossed Shannon on the couch next to Hidan and put away the groceries.

"Did you have fun?" Hidan asked not really paying attention.

"No, Kakuzu used me for money," Shannon sighed.

"That money loving bastard," Hidan snarled. He sighed when Shannon hung off the couch upside down. Her back was pressed against the front of the couch and her waist up was hanging over the side.

"Don't fall," Sasori said glancing over at Shannon.

"All the blood is rushing to my head, rushing to my head, rushing to my, now I'd better sit up so I don't die," Shannon said, but she didn't sit up. She just ignored what she said…Sasori shook his head and sighed.

"If you fucking fall I'll be in trouble," Hidan said .

"You're going to be in more trouble when I tell Konan-chan you scared me and that you were using me to get women right?" Shannon asked sweetly.

"Don't you fucking dare tell her bitch," Hidan growled.

"I'll think about it," Shannon smirked.

"Bitch," Hidan muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. After awhile Zetsu sighed.

"Hidan pick her up **before something bad happens **to her," Zetsu demanded angrily. Hidan lifted Shannon up and put her on his lap. Shannon got bored and Sasori gave her a marker. Shannon smiled and started drawing on Hidan's hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan yelled until he saw her pout. "Oh fine,' he sighed and let her continue drawing.

"Hey un, why don't you give Hidan a makeover hm?" Deidara asked smiling.

"Cause I'm drawing on him right now," Shannon murmured and continued drawing on Hidan's hand. Hidan stuck his tongue out at Deidara and smiled down at Shannon.

"Well maybe later then," Deidara said hopefully.

"Yeah," Shannon said in her childish voice. Everyone except Hidan and Itachi smiled and laughed at the thought of Hidan in makeup.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know some of the guys are a little ooc, please forgive me! I'm going to go pet my new kitten now! Please review!**


	5. Fishie!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

**When Zetsu is talking bold is his black side. His white side is normal.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Deidara-san, since you suggested it, can I give you a makeover?" Shannon asked. Hidan did a double take and Deidara stared wide-eyed at Shannon.

"W-what un?" Deidara asked. Sasori smirked at Deidara and swung Shannon up onto his hip.

"I think that's a great idea," Sasori said to the smiling girl. Shannon clapped her hands and raced off to get the makeup kit. She carried it out to the living room and set it on the coffee table that Kisame carried in for her.

"Wouldn't you rather do a makeover on Itachi un?" Deidara asked nervously. Shannon shook her head and smiled at Deidara.

"I want to do a makeover on you and Hidan-san," Shannon said happily. Hidan fell off of the couch and stared at her.

"HELL NO BITCH!" Hidan yelled. Shannon pouted and looked over at Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-san will you make Hidan-san stop yelling at me?" Shannon asked in a cute voice. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Shannon and she pulled $5 out of her pocket.

"Hidan don't yell at her, Konan-sama is going to get you. You better let her do a makeover on you both if you don't want to be in trouble," Kakuzu growled. Hidan and Deidara sighed, but agreed. Shannon skipped over to Kakuzu and gave him the $5 bill.

"You little sneak un!" Deidara said teasingly. Shannon smiled sweetly and opened her makeup kit. Hidan and Deidara both sweat dropped seeing all the supplies she had.

"Konan-chan bought me a whole makeup kit," Shannon said when she saw everyone's face. Shannon held her arms up to Sasori pouting suddenly. Sasori groaned and picked her up.

"What's wrong?" Sasori murmured, looking at the little girl who had her face buried in his chest.

"I want Konan," Shannon whimpered, her voice was muffled by Sasori's cloak. Sasori sighed and held Shannon a little tighter.

"She'll be back in a few days, right now go ahead and give Hidan and Deidara a makeover, okay?" Sasori said. Shannon sighed and nodded. Sasori set her down and patted her on the head. Shannon pulled out a few things and got to work on the boys. Shannon got Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, and Kakuzu to help her put makeup on Hidan and Deidara. When they were done Hidan had red lipstick, purple eye shadow, eyeliner, blue clip on earrings, pink blush, and a blue bow in his hair. Deidara had light pink lipstick, green eye shadow, his normal eyeliner, purple earrings, a sparkly silver bow in his hair, and _blue_ blush.

"You guys looked funny," Shannon giggled. Hidan and Deidara glared at her, but she didn't see it. Shannon got a washcloth and started wiping the makeup off of their faces. She also took the bows out of their hair and hugged them both. Hidan and Deidara stared at her like she was mad, what is she doing hugging two S-class criminals? Shannon let go and ran over to Zetsu's white side and hid behind him.

"They're not going to hurt you, don't worry," Zetsu assured. Shannon glanced out from behind Zetsu at Hidan and Deidara. Deidara smiled and beckoned her over and Hidan smirked and patted his lap. Shannon leaned on Zetsu's white half's leg and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and nodded his head. Shannon walked over to Hidan and Deidara and smiled at them.

"Sorry," she said softly. Hidan swung her up on his lap and tickled her with Deidara. Eventually they quit so she could get her breath back. Everyone, even Itachi, was smiling. After awhile it was time to put Shannon to bed. Shannon got her bath, got into her black nightgown, and brushed her hair. Hidan was trying to get her to sleep, but was failing.

"Come on, you have to be tired," Hidan said trying to get Shannon to lie down.

"Nooooo! I don't want to go to bed!" Shannon squealed and jumped out of bed. Hidan was trying to catch her, but failed. Shannon scrambled into the living room, where the other guys were, except for Tobi. Tobi went to bed like a good boy.

"What are you doing up?" Kakuzu asked lifting Shannon onto his lap. Shannon smiled and glanced at the doorway to make sure Hidan wasn't there.

"I'm not tired and Hidan-san is trying to make me go to sleep," Shannon said.

"Alright, you can watch TV with me," Kakuzu said and changed the channel to the weather. After awhile of watching the boring weather, Shannon fell asleep against Kakuzu's chest. Hidan came running in the room in a panicked frenzy.

"I lost-you had her?" Hidan hissed. He lifted Shannon up gently and put her in bed.

The Next Morning

Shannon got her bath, got dressed, and brushed her hair. She came out to the living room and tugged on Zetsu's white half's cloak.

"Yes?" Zetsu asked softly.

"I don't feel good," Shannon said innocently and started coughing. Zetsu picked her up and patted her back until her coughing fit passed. Zetsu handed Shannon to Itachi, who had held his arms out for her. Itachi carried her into the hospital wing and tried to give her some medicine.

"Come on, take the medicine," Itachi said and shoved it into her mouth. He put his hand over her mouth firmly to make sure she swallowed then took it off. Shannon spit the medicine out and smiled then started coughing. Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, and Hidan had all tried to get her to take it, but they failed.

"If you take this medicine you'll be a good girl!" Tobi chirped. Shannon refused to take it and Tobi gasped. "Open up for the airplane!" Tobi tried. Shannon put her hands over her mouth and shook her head no. Deidara sighed and put Shannon his lap.

"Hey un, why don't you want to take the medicine un?" Deidara asked bouncing Shannon on his lap. Shannon had another coughing fit and Deidara patted her on the back until it passed.

"It's icky," Shannon sniffled and cuddled against Deidara. Deidara suddenly had an idea; he got two medicine cups and poured medicine into each.

"If I take some of the medicine, will you un?" Deidara asked. Shannon smiled and nodded her head. Deidara took his medicine and opened his mouth to show Shannon he swallowed it. Shannon smiled and Deidara handed her a medicine cup. She drank her medicine and decided to hang off of Deidara's lap. She quickly sat up and put a hand over her mouth. Itachi knew that sign all to well, he picked her up and took her out of the room. He put a small trash bin under her mouth and rubbed her back while she vomited the medicine up.

"I don't eat or drink," Shannon whimpered softly. "So whatever medicine I take when I'm sick comes right back up."

"You could've said that earlier," Itachi sighed and patted her head. He picked her up and carried her back into the hospital wing where everyone was still waiting. Hidan snatched Shannon out of Itachi's arms.

"Are you okay squirt?" Hidan asked. Shannon shook her head no and buried her face in Hidan's shoulder. "Ugh, I don't like this damn snuggling shit," Hidan growled, but let her. Kakuzu walked over to Hidan and Shannon and placed his hand on her back. He used a strange jutsu and Shannon was knocked out. "WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan screamed when he felt her body go limp; he shifted her position so he was holding her bridal style. He handed her to Zetsu and glared at Kakuzu, ready to kill him.

"I used a special jutsu I remembered, it's used to heal sickness," Kakuzu stated flatly. "She should be up in an hour." One hour later Shannon was up and bouncing around again.

"Shannon, what do you say we go to the beach?" Kisame asked nicely. Shannon paused for a moment, and then she looked up at him.

"Do I have to go in the water?" Shannon asked. Kisame sighed and shook his head no. "Okay, then yeah!" Shannon said and smiled shyly. All of the guys sighed and went to the beach. They walked along some rocks on the edge of the beach going out into the ocean until they got to an area where the water was quite deep, but they didn't know.

"Okay, have fun," Kisame said. Kisame handed Shannon some fish food because a lot of fish were swimming around. Kisame stayed beside her for a few minutes then walked to the group of guys, who were all several feet from Shannon, perhaps 30 feet. After a few minutes a shark came swimming up. It swallowed all of the fish and Shannon gasped.

"Kisame-san! A big fishy just came and ate all the other fishies!" Shannon yelled over.

"That's nice," Kisame called back. None of the guys were paying attention to Shannon; they were all reading, talking, or lying in the sun. Shannon sighed and bent over the water. Suddenly the shark swam back up and jumped up, trying to get Shannon. She jumped back so the shark landed on the rocks.

"KISAME-SAN! THE BIG FISHY TRIED TO EAT ME!" Shannon shrieked.

"Just feed it, it's probably hungry," Kisame called back. Hidan glanced up and saw the shark.

"HOLY SHIT! SHANNON GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Hidan screamed and raced over. He snatched Shannon up and ran over to the others. He handed her to Sasori and went back to the shark. He punched the shark in the nose and sent it flying.

"HIDAN-SAN! YOU PUNCHED MR. FISHIE! What if he's hurt?" Shannon asked worriedly.

"He tried to eat you and that's not a fish, it's a shark," Kisame said. Sasori was holding Shannon protectively, glaring at the ocean.

"Tobi wants to know is Shannon-chan is okay! Is Shannon-chan okay?" Tobi asked. Shannon nodded her head and smiled up at Hidan.

"Can I get a fishie like that one?" Shannon asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Shannon, that was a** shark** and it tried to **eat **you," Kisame said again. Shannon shrugged and kissed Sasori's cheek. Sasori looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're nice to me," Shannon said and reached out to Hidan. Hidan walked over and she kissed him on the cheek also. She did the same with everyone else. When she got to Zetsu, she kissed both of his sides. Kakuzu was shocked when she pulled his mask down and kissed his cheek. They went home and sat in the living room. Shannon was on Hidan's lap and he was bouncing her up and down. She was giggling and hanging on to Hidan's cloak so she didn't accidentally fall or something.

"You're fucking little," Hidan said examining Shannon. Several people sweat dropped and several sighed.

"Hidan, she's 3 years old," Kakuzu said. Hidan rolled his eyes and put one of Shannon's hands into his own.

"Seriously, you're so fucking little," Hidan murmured. Several people face palmed and groaned. Hidan was being a dumb ass. Shannon picked up Hidan's rosary in the hand that he wasn't holding and examined it.

"What's this necklace for?" Shannon asked.

"Oh now you've done it," Kakuzu groaned. Here came the big ass lecture about Jashin and how great he was.

"It's my rosary. It's a symbol of my god, Jashin. All of Jashin-sama's followers bring death and destruction. If you sacrifice people to Jashin-sama and worship Him, He will give you immortality. That's why I'm immortal. I consume my opponent's blood and perform a ritual. I draw the symbol of Jashin-sama in my blood once I've consumed my opponent's blood and get in it. Any damage inflicted upon me in that symbol is inflicted to my opponent, would you like to become one of Jashin-sama's followers?" Hidan asked.

"Sure," Shannon said softly.

"NO!" Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu (both halves) yelled. Shannon jumped when they yelled and buried her head in Hidan's chest.

"Assholes, you fucking scared her," Hidan growled. "She can join my religion if she fucking wants to!" he growled. Shannon crawled onto Deidara's lap because he was right beside Hidan. Deidara stared at her and then smiled.

"Don't join his religion un, you could get hurt un," Deidara said to the girl. Shannon sighed in annoyance and hopped off of Deidara's lap onto the floor.

"If I want to join his religion, I will," Shannon stated. She walked out of the room leaving everyone shocked.

"**What just happened?" **Zetsu asked.

"I don't know," Kisame muttered and ran out of the room after Shannon. He searched all over the base, but couldn't find her. He ran into the living room. "I can't find Shannon," he said quickly. Everyone split up and started searching. Finally Kakuzu found her under her bed.

"What are you doing under there?" Kakuzu asked pulling her out.

"Hiding," Shannon answered and tried to climb back under the bed.

"Why are you hiding? What's the matter?" Kakuzu asked sounding annoyed. He wasn't good with kids.

"I'm hiding from everyone, aren't you all mad at me?" Shannon asked with tears gleaming in her eyes. Kakuzu sighed and lifted Shannon up. He went to find on of the other members who might be better with her. He found Itachi…that was a no, and then he spotted Zetsu.

"Here," Kakuzu said shoving her into Zetsu's arms.

"Where'd you **find her**?" Zetsu asked. The rest of the members were told by Itachi that Kakuzu had her so they walked up and found Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Shannon.

"I found her under her bed, she was hiding because she thinks we're mad at her," Kakuzu said.

"Tobi's not mad at you!" Tobi said waving his arms in the air.

"None of us are mad," Zetsu said rocking the little girl in his arms. All of the guys were beginning to grow attached to Shannon they just didn't know it. She was the Akatsuki's little girl.

"So do you want to be a Jashinist?" Hidan asked hopefully. Zetsu set Shannon down and all of the guys, including Itachi and Tobi, attacked Hidan. Shannon sweat dropped and shook her head.

"HIDAN GIVE UP!" Shannon called.

"NEVER!" Hidan yelled back and continued fighting with the others.

"I love them," Shannon said softly as she watched them fight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The guys are beginning to love Shannon, yay!**


	6. Flashback!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

* * *

Normal POV: One Week Later: Shannon's POV

Konan-chan and Pein-sama still haven't returned from their mission and the guys are all wrestling in the living room together. I'm sitting on the couch watching them; they seem to be having fun. I should try out some new words in my vocabulary! I'm not sure what they mean, but I heard Hidan-san saying them so they can't be bad!

"Hey! Don't have a fucking orgy on the damn living room floor!" I shout. All of the guys stop and stare at me wide-eyed. Konan-chan and Pein-san come running in the room. Apparently they just got back.

Nobody's POV

Konan and Pein just got back from their mission and they heard Shannon shout 'Hey! Don't have a fucking orgy on the damn living room floor!' and they were shocked. They ran into the living room and Konan snatched Shannon into her arms. Konan cried out in anguish and pressed Shannon to her chest.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN TEACHING MY BABY?" Konan screamed glaring daggers at the men. Pein sighed and took Shannon into his arms. He cradled the small girl and smiled at her when she giggled. He couldn't help it she was so damn cute! She had apparently captured everyone's heart because they all turned and glared at Hidan, ready to kill him.

"Who taught you those words?" Pein asked gently, careful not to raise his voice around the girl like Konan did.

"I-I just heard-" Shannon stopped short when she looked into Hidan's eyes. Hidan had an ashamed look in his eyes and he was silently begging her not to tell, he just knew he was the one that she heard the words from and he was actually upset about that. Shannon paused and thought of something to do. Suddenly her mind traveled back to her parents and the rest of her family, she remembered when her dad let her stay up, but she had to hide in her room.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy! I wanna be awake a long time like you and mommy!" Shannon chirped. Her father chuckled and bounced her lightly on his knee._

"_I'll make you a deal baby, if you stay in your room so mommy doesn't see, you can stay up as long as you want, just for tonight though," he said. Shannon smiled and nodded her head eagerly. Her dad set her on her bed and gave her a picture book to look at, some crayons, a pencil, and some paper. A few hours after he left, her mother passed her room. She saw the light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door and got her husband. She pulled him into Shannon's bedroom; Shannon looked up and smiled at her parents when they entered._

"_My sweet little angel, what in the world are you doing up? Who told you that you were allowed to stay up?" Shannon's mother asked, her voice soft and angelic. She lifted Shannon into her lap and gently caressed her hair._ _Shannon looked up into her father's eyes and saw guilt in them; he was silently pleading for her not to tell her mom that he allowed her to stay up._

_"I didn't see the time, sowwy mommy," Shannon said softly. Her mother and father smiled, they tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. What she didn't know was the next night her parents wouldn't be around to tuck her in. Ever again._

_End of Flashback_

"You heard it…?" Konan asked still glaring at the men. She cracked her knuckles and stepped towards the men a little more. Shannon began to cry and she stuck her arms out to Hidan. Hidan's eyes widened and he took the little girl from Pein. Everyone was alarmed that the little girl busted out crying and reached out to Hidan of all people.

"What's the matter?" Hidan asked worry lacing his tone. Shannon buried her face in his chest and continued sobbing, she missed her mom and dad so much and it was only worse when she thought about them. Konan pulled Shannon from Hidan's arms and she sobbed even harder. No matter how hard Konan tried to shush her, Shannon just kept sobbing. Finally Kakuzu took her from Konan and left the room with her. He locked himself with Shannon in his bedroom. He started tossing Shannon in the air and catching her, he rocked her back and forth, and eventually she stopped crying and cuddled into his chest.

"There, are you okay now?" Kakuzu asked genuinely concerned. Shannon nodded her little head and hugged Kakuzu. Her arms couldn't go all the way around him, but it was still a hug.

"LET US THE FUCK IN! LET ME SEE MY BABY!" Konan roared from outside the door, everyone except Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara was there with her. Kakuzu sighed and looked at Shannon. Shannon shook her head no got an evil look in her eyes. She put a finger to her lips and pointed at the window. Kakuzu realized what Shannon wanted him to do and he jumped out of the window with Shannon in his arms. He used his threads to close the window and snuck in the base through the front entrance. He carried her to the living room to see Hidan sulking, Sasori pacing with a worried look on his face, and Deidara staring blankly at the wall. Kakuzu gently put Shannon on the floor and smiled when she pouted. She then saw Hidan sulking and pulled on his pant leg. Hidan's eyes lit up and he picked her up.

"Shannon are you alright?" Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara asked. Shannon nodded and hugged Hidan.

"Okay bitch, why were you crying?" Hidan asked. Shannon looked away and climbed out of Hidan's arms onto the couch and sat beside him.

"I don't wanna tell you," Shannon murmured sadly. Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu all joined Hidan and Shannon on the couch. They all realized they were growing attached to this child and that they all wanted to know what made her cry.

"Please tell us un," Deidara said softly. Shannon shook her head no and jumped off the couch. She walked out of the room and into the hall. She saw Kisame and scrambled over to him. She latched herself onto his leg.

"Shannon!" Kisame boomed and unlatched her from his leg. He lifted her up and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hi Kisame-san!" Shannon said. Kisame raised an eyebrow, she was just crying earlier and now she's smiling? Wow…

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked balancing Shannon on his hip. She smiled and nodded her head yes. Kisame walked to where Konan and the others were trying to bust down Kakuzu's door and sighed. "Hey Shannon, look at the crazy people!" Kisame said loudly. Everyone swung around and rushed up to Kisame. They tried to rip her out of Kisame's arms and it worked. Tobi got her and ran away. The others couldn't find were he went with her and they were pissed. Tobi put Shannon in a gorgeous pink dress. Shannon ran out of the room and to the living room, where everyone else was. She ran over to Sasori and held her arms up to him. He lifted her up and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Sasori said smiling. He seems to be doing that a lot lately…

"Yeah un," Deidara chirped staring at the tiny girl.

"You do look nice, but how much did that dress cost?" Kakuzu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh honey you look so pretty, did Tobi do that?" Konan asked with hearts coming out of her head. Shannon nodded.

"Fuck girl, you look cute," Hidan said smiling at the pouting girl.

"Look at our little princess," Kisame whistled and gave Shannon a large toothy grin.

"I've only ever seen you in black, pink is a nice change," Itachi said calmly.

"You look sweet," Pein said surprised the small girl was actually in color.

"You look adorable! **You look tasty,**" Zetsu said. Shannon's eyes widened at Zetsu's black half's comment and she clung to Sasori's cloak.

"The pink burns, Tobi-san dressed me up! I feel like cotton candy threw up on me!" Shannon whined. Everyone laughed at the small girl and Tobi raced into the room.

"TOBI HAD MORE DRESSES!" Tobi yelled holding up a blue one, a red one, a green one, and a yellow one. Shannon screamed as loud as she could and Sasori quickly soothed her.

"Don't worry, shhh, it's okay, you don't have to put on the dresses," Sasori said carefully. Shannon smiled and hugged Sasori.

"Thank you Sasori-san," Shannon said quietly. Deidara picked Shannon up and smiled.

"You're really small, Hidan was right," Deidara said smiling. Shannon crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Kakuzu took Shannon from Deidara and smiled under his mask.

"If you look this cute and innocent in outfits, I don't care how much they cost, I'll get them," Kakuzu stated. Everyone except Shannon fell over. Kakuzu put Shannon down and she ran off to get ready for bed. Once she was ready Konan tried to get her to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She came out to the living room looking disgruntled.

"Someone go get my baby to sleep," Konan demanded. Pein got up and went to Shannon's room. He made sure no one was around because what he's about to do is totally ooc. He walked in Shannon's room and locked the door. He lifted her up into his arms and smiled.

"Hi Pein-sama!" Shannon said sweetly.

"Hello, I'm here to get you to sleep," Pein said. He took a deep breath and began singing.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear,_

_Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From you head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine._

_Baby of mine."_

Once Pein was finished singing Shannon was sound asleep in his arms. He gently tucked her in and came out to the living room. He sat beside Hidan and sighed. Hidan gave him a smack on the knee.

"She fucking asleep?" Hidan asked. Pein sighed again and nodded.

"We're all growing attached to her," Pein said and smiled. "She's ours, she's the Akatsuki's little girl," Pein said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm like her mother and you're like her father. Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara are like her brothers. Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi are like her uncles," Konan said smiling. "Or all of you others guys are like her brothers," Konan said. She smiled at the thought. "We're a family," she said.

* * *

**Please review! I know the Akatsuki members are ooc, but I think it suits the story. The dress Tobi put Shannon in is on photobucket, if you can't find it send me a message and I'll send the picture to you. I don't own the dress btw!**

**.com/image/pink%20anime%20dress/redfiredragon_**


	7. She's gone!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

* * *

Normal POV

At four in the morning Shannon woke up, she got a bath and got dressed. She had on a black t-shirt, black pants, a necklace with an Akatsuki cloud charm, and black converse high tops. She picked up her gloomy bear and wondered around the base. Shannon didn't see anyone else wondering around the base, so she figured they were asleep.

"_Sasori might be up," _Shannon thought. She just sighed and tiptoed out of the base. She smiled up at the moon and started walking away. _"I guess it would be okay if I just went for a walk,_" Shannon thought. She continued walking, still holding her gloomy bear. She went into a forest and eventually emerged out of it. She didn't recognize the area, but that didn't stop her. She smiled and started running. The stars where shining bright overhead and the moon was glowing, sending a soft light down upon the Earth below. Suddenly a man grabbed Shannon.

"Hey, you're a pretty little thing," he said. Shannon whimpered and held her gloomy bear close. "My name is Kado," the man said and lifted her up.

"P-please put m-me down," Shannon whimpered and struggled against the man. He held her tighter and took off running, taking care to cover his tracks.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," the man said. "You're obviously close to the Akatsuki, you've got their symbol around your little neck."

"Put me down! HELP!" Shannon cried. They continued to run; the man was surprisingly fast.

Several hours later

The Akatsuki members began waking up and ventured out to the kitchen. Konan made breakfast and everyone, except Sasori, ate. They went out to the living room and plopped down.

"Is squirt still asleep?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know, I'll go see," Konan said and walked off to Shannon's room. She went in and soon the guys heard a scream. Konan shot into the living room. "She's not there!" Konan cried. "MY BABY'S MISSING! EVERYONE SPLIT THE FUCK UP AND FUCKING FIND HER!" Konan screamed. They all scrambled around the base, they looked everywhere in the base and around it for several hours.

"She's gone!" Tobi yelled flailing his arms around.

"EVERYONE!" Pein shouted. They all stop and looked at him. "We're going out to look for her, split up and kill anyone you have to, just find the Akatsuki's little girl!" Pein demanded. "Konan and Tobi, stay at the base, she might come back," Pein demanded. Konan and Tobi reluctantly stayed while everyone else went out and split up.

With Kado and Shannon

"Where are we?" Shannon asked softly. Kado smiled and slapped her.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, but we're at my house," Kado said darkly.

"Oh, but why?" Shannon asked. Kado kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall.

"DO NOT SPEAK!" Kado roared. The Akatsuki weren't having any luck, little did anyone know, Kado was also an S-Rank criminal. The days went on with Kado beating Shannon for every little thing she did. He did buy her clothes and what not though so she figured it was okay.

A week later with Kado and Shannon

"Here's your tea sir," Shannon said in her cute little three-year-old way. Kado took the tea and drank it. He stood up and glared at the trembling girl.

"BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO BRING IT TO ME AT 3:00! WHEN YOU BROUGHT IT, IT WAS 14 SECONDS AFTER 3:00!" Kado roared and began violently beating Shannon. He kicked her through a wall, stabbed her in the side, and continued beating her.

"S-sorry sir!" Shannon rasped out, but that just made the beating worse.

With Hidan

"Asshole, have you fucking seen a three year old girl? She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, she's sweet and innocent and she would be dressed in black," Hidan asked a man. The man shook his head and ran. That's how it's been going for everyone. No one knew where their little girl went.

Back at the base

Everyone returned to the base for a meeting to discuss what they found out.

"No one fucking knows!" Hidan growled.

"I didn't find anything un," Deidara sighed.

"Neither did I," Itachi murmured.

"I didn't," Kakuzu and Sasori said.

"**We **didn't," Zetsu said.

"I didn't find anything, but we have to keep trying!" Kisame snarled.

"What Kisame said," Pein muttered.

"Nothing happened here," Konan sniffled.

"Tobi's worried," Tobi whimpered and hugged Konan. They left again and continued the search.

"They're got to find her," Konan cried. The Akatsuki members continued searching for the little girl, they missed her and she was part of the family!

With Shannon and Kado

Shannon was in the room that Kado assigned her. She sat in the corner thinking.

"_I don't think that the other members will come for me," _Shannon thought. She sighed and got a bath. She looked at herself in the mirror when she got out. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She slipped on a black dress and went to get the tea ready for Kado. She had to get a stool and put some books on it to reach the counter. She made him some tea and quickly served it to him, but she got beat again for the tea cup being white with red flowers, he wanted it to be white with blue flowers.

"You're a worthless bitch," Kado growled. He threw Shannon into her room and walked off to his own room.

"Why does he always hit me?" Shannon asked herself. She sighed and curled up on the concrete floor. She fell asleep after several hours. A sharp pain awakened her in her stomach; Kado had stabbed her. Kado left and she quickly got the wound to stop bleeding. She rushed out and got him breakfast. The beatings continued and the Akatsuki members continued to search for Shannon.

One month later

One month passed since Shannon had been taken. She gave up all hope of ever being taken from Kado. She was often in so much pain she just wanted to end it all, and she was only 3. At night she would curl up on her concrete floor and wait for the pain to make her pass out. She served Kado and he used her as a poker chip. When someone won, they got her for a day and night to beat, once their time was up they gave her back to Kado. Thankfully she was still a virgin, but now she was terrified of all adults. Kado had a special jutsu that made her see the Akatsuki members hurting her, she thought it was real and that they were really hurting her. Poor Shannon was now terrified of everyone, there wasn't one person in the world she trusted. She was 3 years old and all alone again. The Akatsuki were just searching for her. They quit missions; all they did was search for her.

* * *

**Please review! (I know, I know, OOC)**


	8. My reward from Jashin!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites!**

**No one in my story ages! Plus I know my characters are ooc, please don't be mad!**

* * *

Normal POV

Shannon had just served Kado his tea, it was around 2 o'clock and she got yet another terrible beating. She dragged herself to her bedroom and curled up in a ball on her hard, cold, concrete floor. There was a knock at Kado's front door and he opened it to reveal the whole Akatsuki, minus Konan and Tobi who had to stay at the base.

"Hello sir, we're missing our little girl and we would like to know if you've seen her. There's a large reward for the person who has found her," Pein said gravely.

"Come in, come in," Kado said. "Follow me, my slave might know," Kado said. The men gave him an odd look, but followed. Kado kicked open Shannon's door and the Akatsuki members eyes widened.

"THAT'S OUR BABY YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu snatched Shannon up and took off running. The other members finished off Kado and caught up with him. They were in the woods and Shannon was curled up sobbing.

"What's wrong with her?" Kisame demanded.

"When I picked her up she began panicking and hyperventilating. She kept whimpering don't hurt me, don't hurt me," Kakuzu said softly. Everyone's eyes softened as they looked at their baby girl curled up, looking so scared and helpless. Pein walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you Shannon," Pein said gently. He laid one hand on Shannon and she flinched.

"Why the fuck are you covered in bruises and cuts?" Hidan growled.

"P-please don't h-hurt me s-sir," Shannon whimpered.

"Did you just call me fucking sir? Honey, it's me, Hidan! The crazy zealot who cusses and carries you around!" Hidan said quickly.

"I-I-I remember y-you all, y-you guys beat m-me while I w-was with K-Kado," Shannon whimpered. The men quickly realized that he used a genjutsu to make her think that and they explained it to her. They took her back to the base and after Konan and Tobi freaked, Kakuzu and Sasori cleaned her wounds and they put her in bed. Shannon woke up very early, got a bath, dressed, and made everyone breakfast. She used a stool to reach everything. She managed to set the table and Itachi came out.

"What's this?" Itachi asked boredly. When she didn't answer he looked at her. She was cowering on the floor with her arms over her head. "I'm not going to hurt you," Itachi said softly. He lifted Shannon up and sat down. He kept her on his lap and began eating. When he was done everyone else came out. She trembled, panicked and cowered, but everyone was very supportive. After a few weeks everything pretty much returned to normal, occasionally Shannon would get scared, but they would comfort her.

"Hidan-san!" Shannon yelled racing down the hall. She skidded to a stop right in front of him and he lifted her up.

"What's the matter?" Hidan asked. Pein strolled into the room and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Shannon you should be asleep," Pein stated. He walked over so he was standing right beside Hidan. Hidan felt the small girl shaking in his arms; then he realized she was crying, no, sobbing hysterically.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hidan asked. They men looked at each other and went to the living room where some of the members were.

"Why's she crying un?" Deidara asked immediately. Hidan sat down beside his worried blonde friend and shrugged.

"I-I-I d-dreamed a-all of y-you guys d-d-d….died," Shannon sobbed and clung to Hidan.

"We're all here and breathing. Anyway Hidan's immortal un, he can't die yeah," Deidara said comfortingly. He ran a hand through the girl's dirty blonde hair and smiled reassuringly at her.

"He's fucking right, I'll never die. Kakuzu has 5 hearts, so he'll be around for a long time. Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi are too strong to die," Hidan assured Shannon.

"W-what about T-Tobi?" Shannon sniffled.

"He's to dumb to die un," Deidara said. Shannon giggled softly at what Deidara said. After a few more minutes of joking and Deidara and Hidan tickling her, Shannon was giggling happily.

"Come on Shan," Zetsu said and lifted her up. He carried her to bed and tucked her in.

"Z-Zetsu-san, will you sleep with me tonight?" Shannon asked shyly. Zetsu smiled and nodded. He slipped into her bed and pulled her up against his chest, then they fell asleep. Shannon woke up before Zetsu and got a bath. She got dressed in a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt, and black converse shoes. She put on her necklace that had the Akatsuki cloud charm and scrambled out of her room. She saw light coming out from the crack in Kakuzu's door. She gently knocked on the door and heard a gruff 'come in'. She went in and saw Kakuzu at his desk counting money. She shut the door and walked over to him. He lifted her onto his lap and smiled.

"Good morning chibi," Kakuzu said.

"Good morning Kakuzu-san…why do you always wear that mask?" Shannon asked pointing to the mask on Kakuzu's face.

"I wear it because I'm a monster, everyone would be afraid of me if I kept it off," Kakuzu explained. Shannon quickly pulled his mask off and smiled.

"You don't look like a monster, Kuzu-san," Shannon said smiling. He looked surprised.

"You said I didn't look like a monster…and you gave me a nickname!" Kakuzu said in astonishment. Shannon smiled and nodded. She really did love these guys.

"I know you're not a monster, you're **my** Kuzu," Shannon said proudly.

"Thanks, and you know you can drop the honorifics, they're unneeded," Kakuzu said smiling.

"Mmk!" Shannon said. She hopped out of his lap and skipped down the hall. She went into the living room and saw Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Pein, and Itachi. "Sori!" Shannon chirped and jumped on his lap. He looked shocked.

"Relax **Sori**, I have a nickname too," Kakuzu said walking into the room smirking.

"Deidara is Dei, Sasori is Sori, Kakuzu is Kuzu, Itachi is Tachi, Kisame is Same, Zetsu is Zesty, Tobi is Swirly, Konan is KoKo, Pein is Leader, and Hidan is Hi-Kun," Shannon stated smiling.

"Nice, we all get nicknames," Kisame said smirking. Shannon smiled up at him and held her arms out. Kisame scooped her up into his arms and smiled. "How may I help you chibi?" he asked. Shannon giggled and curled up against his chest.

"There you are!" Zetsu said snatching Shannon out of Kisame's arms. Shannon gave scream of surprise and some of the guys thought it was one of fear, including Zetsu. He quickly let her go, causing her to hit the floor.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST DROPPED MY JASHIN DAMNED ANGEL!" Hidan roared. He quickly lifted Shannon up and exited the room, embarrassed by his outburst of affection for the young child whimpering in his arms. Once he got to Deidara's room he knocked on the door.

"What un?" Deidara said groggily opening the door.

"Can I come in?" Hidan asked. Deidara nodded and ushered the two in. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed beside Hidan, who was holding Shannon still.

"Why's she about to cry un?" Deidara asked sleepily. Hidan glanced at his sleepy friend and sighed.

"Zetsu fucking dropped her and I fucking exploded, like I love the child or something," Hidan muttered.

"You do un, we all do yeah," Deidara said. He sounded really tired to Hidan. Shannon crawled off of Hidan's lap and she slipped onto the floor. There was a knock on the door and then Sasori stepped in.

"Shannon, come with me, Deidara's tired," Sasori said in a gentle tone. He bent down and held his arms open for her. Shannon, still about to cry, scrambled over into Sasori's open arms. He stood up and carried her out, closing the door behind him. Suddenly Hidan felt a weight on his lap. He looked down to see his poor blonde friend passed out asleep.

"Fuck…Dei?" Hidan called quietly. Deidara whimpered quietly in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Hidan groaned in annoyance and stared at his blonde friend. Awhile later Deidara started whimpering and wiggling around in his sleep. "Dei? Dei?" Hidan called gently, yet firmly. Deidara didn't wake up so Hidan sighed and started to gently run his hand through Deidara's hair. Eventually Deidara's whimpering and struggling calmed and he slept peacefully on Hidan's lap.

With The Others

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to drop you sweet heart, I just thought you were scared," Zetsu explained quickly. Shannon, still in Sasori's arms, smiled up at Zetsu.

"It's okay, I was just surprised," Shannon said nonchalantly. "Where's Deidara and Hidan? It's been like…two or three hours since you took me out of the room Sori," Shannon said worriedly.

"I'll go find them," Itachi said much to everyone's surprise. Itachi exited the living room. He checked the dining room, kitchen, and Hidan's room. He sighed and walked into Deidara's room to the oddest sight. Deidara was sleeping contently on Hidan's lap. Itachi took a picture and scrambled out of the room before he was realized. Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, ran like hell down the hall and crashed straight into Kisame's chest. He fell on the floor and looked up at Kisame.

"Itachi! Are you okay?" Kisame asked bending down in front of the Uchiha. Itachi nodded and showed Kisame the picture.

"It's time to meddle," Itachi stated emotionlessly. Kisame smirked and nodded.

"We can make them be our servants," Kisame laughed evilly. Itachi nodded and took the picture back. He suddenly yawned and quickly covered it with a cough.

"Hm?" Kisame asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you, the great Itachi Uchiha, yawning?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," Itachi said and quickly walked to his room to get ready for his mission. Kisame followed him and leaned on the door frame.

"Itachi, you should rest when you're-" Kisame began but shut up when Itachi walked past him to the living room.

"Everyone, Hidan and Deidara are in Deidara's room," Itachi said then left. He walked back into his room to finish preparing for the mission he had coming up.

"Itachi, I'm eleven years older than you, so listen. You need to rest or you'll end up like Deidara, except you might pass out in the middle of a fight," Kisame stated in a fatherly tone.

"No," Itachi said again and left the hideout with Kisame in tow. After a few hours Itachi realized something important. "Kisame," Itachi said.

"Yes? Did you realize you're tired?" Kisame asked. Itachi paid no attention the comment and continued.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Shannon," Itachi muttered. Kisame raised an eyebrow at him then realized something to.

"Damn! I forgot to say goodbye too!" Kisame blurted out. He sighed when the stoic Uchiha continued walking. Several hours later they got into a battle with some other S-rank criminals. Itachi suddenly felt tired and began swaying, his vision blurred in and out. During that time, one of the ninja decided to strike. The cut Itachi's side, back, right leg, and left arm wide open. They hurt several other places too. Before any more damage was inflicted to his young partner, Kisame decapitated the ninja. He looked at Itachi's unconscious body with worry. He growled realizing that more ninja were coming at him. He finished them off and snatched up Itachi, then began running to an inn. He got a room and began working on Itachi's bleeding wounds. Once he had Itachi all patched up, he laid down beside him in the bed to watch over him. Several hours later Kisame woke to find the Uchiha snuggled against him. "He's like a little kid who needs comfort," Kisame mused. Itachi's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain.

"Same?" Itachi asked sleepily. He shifted and grunted in pain.

"Don't move, you'll open your wounds," Kisame instructed.

"Kisame…you're like a...big brother to me," Itachi said. Kisame smiled, he'd always wanted to be a big brother, but his parents never let that happen.

"Then as your big brother, I'm going to take care of you and carry you home," Kisame said proudly. He lifted Itachi up bridal style and ran back to the base. Itachi was on the verge of tears when they got back due to the pain. Kisame carried him to the hospital wing and put him in a bed.

"Kisame, c-can you please t-take me to m-my room?" Itachi asked trying to hold the tears back.

"Itachi I think we should keep you here until you're better," Kisame reasoned.

"Kisame, please!" Itachi begged. Kisame sighed, but obliged. He gently laid Itachi in his bed and walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door Itachi let the tears fall. Itachi was in immense pain, so he did have a reason. Awhile later his door was busted open and he saw the zealot standing there.

"Aw fuck, first I get stuck with a sad little Shannon, then a sleepy Deidara, and now a crying Uchiha?" Hidan sighed. "Wait! Itachi you're fucking crying?" Hidan asked wide eyed. He ran down the hall and grabbed Kakuzu.

"Hidan-" Kakuzu said.

"OI FUCKER! HUSH! ITACHI IS FUCKING DYING MAN! HE'S DYING! MAN OUR FUCKING ITACHI IS DYING!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu took off running to Itachi's room while Hidan ran in a panicked state to Sasori. "SASORI HE'S FUCKING DYING! GET YOUR PUPPET ASS TO ITACHI'S ROOM AND SAVE HIM!" Hidan yelled. The next victim of Hidan's panicked state was Deidara. "BLONDIE! ITACHI IS FUCKING DYING! HELP HIM!" Hidan flailed around. He next ran to Pein. "PEIN! GET YOUR DAMNED LEADER ASS TO ITACHI'S ROOM AND FUCKING SAVE HIM NOW! HE'S FUCKING DYING!" Hidan yelled. He took off running to Zetsu. "PLANT FUCKER! HE'S DYING! HE'S DYING! USE YOUR DAMN HERBS AND SAVE ITACHI!" Hidan yelled. He ran around looking for Kisame, Tobi, Konan, and Shannon just to find a note saying they went to the park. He ran back to Itachi's room to see everyone staring at the now sobbing embarrassed Uchiha. He never showed emotion and the one time he did everyone stared at him like he was crazy, like he wasn't human! Hidan stormed over to Itachi's bed, sat beside him, and pulled him to his chest.

"H-H-Hidan! T-that h-hurts!" Itachi sobbed, but he clung to Hidan like he was the last person on Earth.

"Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu, Itachi is dying! Help him!" Hidan yelled frantically. Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu began healing him. They managed to heal all of his bones too, and in that time Itachi drifted off to sleep against the Jashinist. "What the fuck, this is the second MAN that has fallen asleep on me today! What the fuck?" Hidan hissed quietly.

"Let him sleep Hidan," Pein demanded and they all left. They walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. An hour later they walked to the living room to find Shannon on the floor talking with Konan. They decided not to go in, just to see what they were talking about.

"I can't wait for you first date! Oh and you're first kiss!" Konan squealed.

"FUCK NO (UN)!" Every guy, except Tobi, yelled. Even Itachi yelled that as he and Hidan raced from his bedroom (Tobi only yelled no). Shannon squealed in fear and leaped onto Konan's lap. She buried her face in Konan's stomach trembling.

"Look what you guys did!" Konan accused wrapping her arms around the trembling child.

"She's **three**! Don't you **dare** talk about her first kiss and date! She won't have that until she's married!" Pein growled.

"Until she's married? How is she supposed to do that? Just walk up to a guy and say 'Hey, marry me then we'll date' because that would just be weird," Konan said.

"No, we'll choose her a husband, she will not walk up to a random guy and ask," Pein stated. "Anyway, Hidan will marry them, I'll walk her down the aisle, Kakuzu will be in charge of the budget, Sasori and Deidara will be in charge of the decorations, Zetsu will be in charge of the food and drinks, Itachi will do the music, Kisame and Tobi will be responsible for the set up, and you'll help her with her dress and planning," Pein stated.

"You've got her whole wedding planned? Well if you haven't noticed she's in my lap trembling, so I really don't think she's ready for marriage," Konan stated as she stood up with Shannon in her arms. She marched to Shannon's room and calmed her down. Shannon got a bath then slipped into her black nightgown. When she came out Konan swung her onto her bed and brushed her hair. She tried to get Shannon to go to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. Konan walked out to the living room. "Hidan, go get Shannon to sleep," Konan said and flopped on the couch beside Pein. Hidan happily rushed to Shannon's room. He got in bed beside her.

"Hey princess, it's time for fucking bed," Hidan said. He pulled Shannon against his chest where she happily snuggled into him. He stayed lying with her until she fell asleep and even then, he didn't leave. He actually enjoyed her cuddling up against him, and he also knew if he left she might wake up and start crying for her 'Hi-Kun'. He actually thought it was cute that she liked sleeping with him the best. "Goodnight, my little fucking princess…angel, child, baby, whatever you are to me. All I know is you're my third reward from Jashin-sama," Hidan said smiling. He kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**Anyone know what Hidan's first reward was? How about his second? I know!****Just maybe Kisame and Itachi will get themselves a Hidan and Deidara slave! Hehehe! **

**I know they're all ooc, please don't flame me for it, I wrote them like that on purpose.**


	9. Fire!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know everyone is ooc, please don't flame me for it!**

* * *

In The Living Room

"So Itachi how are your eyes?" Konan asked.

"They're still the same, why?" Itachi asked. Konan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because Tobi and I made you some medicine, we put it in your drink! Your eyes should be getting better," Konan said. Suddenly everyone except Tobi and Konan face palmed.

"**No wonder he was acting fucked up!**" Zetsu said. "What was in that medicine? It made him tired and crazy! He actually cried!" Zetsu asked. Suddenly Deidara gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Konan and an accusing finger at Tobi.

"You two broke Itachi un!" Deidara gasped.

"Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi's so sorry!" Tobi screamed and threw himself on his knees in front of Itachi.

"Get up," Itachi demanded. Tobi immediately stood up and ran to sit at Deidara's feet like a good boy. "Konan, go get that medicine right now," Itachi growled. Konan rushed out of the room and got the medicine. She brought it back and gave it to Sasori. He took it to his room and examined it. He came back out a little while later and stared at Konan and Tobi for a moment.

"You two are so much more evil than us…you poisoned him," Sasori said.

"You two poisoned my partner?" Kisame asked staring at them like they were crazy.

"**No wonder he was acting like a hormonal bitch**. Be nice to Itachi! **Never!**" Zetsu said. He got annoyed with himself and sunk through the floor into his room to play with his daisy (Hidan: So he **is** a plant fucker!).

"Well…Konan and Tobi! No more making medicine or anything that could potentially harm or kill one of our family members. Now everyone, to bed!" Pein said. Everyone split up and went to bed. Itachi was still unhappy that he had been poisoned, hell he showed emotion and a fucking zealot hugged him. Suddenly Itachi went into Kisame's room and woke him up.

"Itachi? What?" Kisame asked groggily.

"Let's get our slaves," Itachi stated sternly. In an instant Kisame was up and running to Deidara's room.

"Wake up Deidara!" Kisame growled. Deidara groaned and cracked his eyes open. He almost fell off of his bed when he came face to face with Kisame and Itachi.

"What un?" Deidara asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up with the help of Kisame.

"Look," Itachi said simply. Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the picture of him sleeping on his religious friend. "You're now our slave," Itachi stated.

"Yeah! Hidan is next, and as for you," Kisame said turning to Deidara. "I think you should go back to sleep," he said.

"Okay un," Deidara said and lay back down.

"Ah ah ah, **after** you go get Itachi some dango and me a steak," Kisame said smirking. Deidara frowned and burrowed under his covers. "Right now Deidara," Kisame said yanking the covers off of the bed.

"I'm tired un!" Deidara snarled. Itachi promptly threw the blonde boy across the room and glared at him. Deidara sighed and trudged to the kitchen. He began to get the dango ready and cook the steak while Itachi and Kisame went to Shannon's room. They shook Hidan awake, but were careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.

"You're our slave," Kisame whispered smugly holding out the picture. Hidan's eyes narrowed and he glared at the duo.

"You fucking wouldn't," Hidan hissed quietly.

"We would and we are," Itachi whispered. Hidan sighed and glared at them.

"Now Hidan, go get me ramen and go get Itachi dango," Kisame stated smugly in a hushed voice.

"Fuck no!" Hidan growled quietly.

"Fine, we'll just go show everyone," Kisame said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll do it, just don't show anyone that thing!" Hidan muttered quietly. He slipped out of bed and made it to the door before Shannon woke up.

"Hi-Kun?" Shannon asked tiredly.

"He's leaving now," Kisame said to the small girl. "Go back to bed."

"I-I don't wanna without Hi-Kun!" Shannon whimpered. "Oh and your new nickname is Fishy-San," Shannon said softly. Hidan walked back over and lay down near Shannon, just to get throw out of the door.

"Go Hidan," Kisame growled happily. He was in complete control of the bomber and the zealot!

"Don't throw Hidan!" Shannon squeaked. Kisame raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's our slave, we have a little something called blackmail," Kisame said in a proud tone. He smiled down at the little girl and turned his attention back to Hidan.

"Shannon I'm sorry, I don't want to fucking do shit for them, but they've got blackmail so I'll be fucking working for them, so will Deidara. I don't want to at fucking all," Hidan explained. Suddenly everyone who was asleep was woken up by a high-pitched scream coming from Shannon's room. Everyone, including Deidara, came running like maniacs.

"Baby what's wrong?" Konan asked sweeping Shannon up into her arms.

"Tachi and Fishy-San are being meanies and blackmailing Dei and Hi-Kun!" Shannon whimpered. "They woke me up!" she cried.

"Hand over the blackmail," Pein sighed. Itachi reluctantly handed over the picture to Pein who immediately destroyed it. "Now I don't want to see anyone waking up Shannon again unless it's absolutely necessary," Pein growled. Everyone except Hidan and Deidara walked out of the room and back to their own.

"Thanks un," Deidara said smiling at the young child. He gave her a one armed hug then went to his room.

"Thanks, hey, do you want to know my three rewards from Jashin-Sama?" Hidan asked. Shannon smiled and nodded eagerly. "My first reward is being immortal, my second reward is being in the Akatsuki, and my third reward is you," Hidan stated happily.

"Jashin rewarded me for no reason, he gave me ten people to love, want to know their names?" Shannon asked. Hidan nodded and lay in bed with her. "Those ten people's names are Konan, Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan," Shannon said and drifted off to sleep. Hidan smiled and fell asleep himself. He was quite content with what he had just heard.

In The Morning

Shannon woke up and squiggled out of Hidan's arms. She went into the bathroom and got her bath. She slipped into her normal outfit and ran outside. She was walking around until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out an ear-piercing scream and then she was lifted off of her feet.

"Hush, hush baby girl. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. No no, don't cry!" Sasori said quickly. "I just saw you walk out of the base and the last time you did that you got kidnapped, and please stop crying princess," Sasori begged the sobbing child. Kakuzu suddenly walked out of the base and stared at Sasori and the sobbing girl.

"I thought she was getting taken again, why did she scream and why is she crying?" Kakuzu asked walking over to the two. He pulled Shannon into his arms then started throwing her up into the air and catching her. Eventually her sobbing stopped and she just sniffled. Kakuzu stopped throwing her and held her against his chest bridal style until her sniffling stopped too.

"Well she screamed because I put my hand on her shoulder and she thought I was someone else taking her. She started crying because she was scared," Sasori explained watching the now giggling girl in Kakuzu's arms. She was giggling because she was happy.

"Oh, poor baby," Kakuzu cooed and carried Shannon back into the house with Sasori following. They went in the kitchen and set Shannon on the floor. Kakuzu began making breakfast and turned to Shannon. "Can you do me a favor and wake everyone up?" Kakuzu asked. Shannon eagerly nodded and he handed her two pots. "Just walk up and down the hall banging these," he said. When she took the pans and ran out of the room both of the men chuckled.

"Precious, just precious," Sasori said laughing. Shannon walked up and down the halls banging the two pots. When all of the people stepped out of their rooms she took off running to the kitchen. She handed the pots to Kakuzu and hid behind Sasori's legs.

"Hey un," Deidara said walking into the kitchen. Everyone followed him and looked around the kitchen for the girl.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan mumbled sleepily. Shannon peered out from behind Sasori's legs. Pein bent down and held his arms open for the girl. Shannon skipped across the room and into his arms.

"Hi Pein!" Shannon chirped. Pein stood up and sat Shannon on the counter.

"Why did you run up and down the hall banging those pots?" Pein asked the small girl with a tint of confusion in his voice.

"Cause Kuzu gave me them and told me to bang them together and run up and down the hall to wake you all up silly!" Shannon said giggling. All of the people who were woke up by the pots glared at Kakuzu. He shrugged and held his hands up innocently.

"She did it, not me," Kakuzu said. The angry group left to go get showered and changed. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Shannon were left in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, look at the fire!" Shannon said pointing at the fire in awe.

"OH SHIT!" Sasori yelled. He quickly got down and put Shannon under him right before the explosion took place.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Hidan yelled running into the room with everyone in tow.

"The kitchen blew up!" Tobi yelled running around in circles. Sasori stood up with Shannon in his arms. He glanced down at the girl who was crying again.

"Are you hurt?" Zetsu asked Shannon quickly.

"Uh uh," Shannon sobbed.

"You're just scared, huh?" Kisame asked pulling Shannon into his arms. She automatically buried her little face into him and continued crying.

"We…have to…buy…a…whole…new kitchen," Kakuzu said. He fell on the floor unconscious. At that point Shannon broke out in hysterical sobs, thinking Kakuzu was dead. Tobi took her and walked out of the base with Deidara.

"Watch this un!" Deidara called. Deidara started blowing up his art, which eventually made her giggle happily. Tobi and Deidara sat there amusing the girl and playing until the others, including Kakuzu, walked out of the base to go shopping.

"So we're going to buy new kitchen stuff?" Shannon asked.

"Yes," Konan answered happily. "I've always wanted that thing to be redone, so this is going to be fun!" Konan said.

"Great…" Kakuzu sighed. Hidan smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"The old fucker is going to have a damned heart attack and die at how much this costs," Hidan said. "Not fucking really!" Hidan quickly added on when Shannon looked upset. Awhile later they made it to the store and Konan ran in dragging Hidan with her because he was still carrying the only other female and because she knew he would help her pick out awesome things for the kitchen.

* * *

**I know they're ooc. Anyways, I had time to write this chapter and I'll probably be updating pretty quickly for a few days because I got pushed down the bleachers at school. Guess what? I broke one of my ribs, broke my right leg in 3 different places, knocked my shoulder out of socket, broke my wrist, and I'm bruised. Yup, so I'm at home for a little while. **


	10. Nap!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Konan paused for a moment, and then saw the stoves. She dragged Hidan, who was still carrying Shannon, over to them. She pointed to a rather large blue stove and smiled.

"What do you think of this one?" Konan asked. Hidan made a disgusted face and shook his head no.

"Hell no bitch, how about this one?" Hidan asked pointing to a gray one. This time Konan made a disgusted face and shook her head no. Hidan frowned and gently sat Shannon down on the floor, then proceeded to argue with Konan. Shannon walked around the area with the stoves, looking at each one. She noticed a stove that was by itself in a dark corner. It was black and absolutely perfect, plus it was on sale so Kakuzu wouldn't have a heart attack! Shannon ran over to Hidan and Konan, who were still bickering. She tugged on Hidan's pant leg, and then Konan's, but neither paid any attention. She sighed and ran off to find Deidara.

"Shannon un!" Deidara exclaimed when she found him. "What are you doing all alone and where did you, Konan, and Hidan go un?" Deidara asked.

"We went to look for stoves…I found one and it's on sale-"

"On sale? A stove? Where?" Kakuzu asked appearing out of nowhere, scaring Shannon.

"Nice job Kakuzu, just give the baby a heart attack why don't you?" Kisame asked walking up with Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, and Pein. Zetsu picked her up and gently cradled her.

"Did **mean old **Kakuzu scare you baby?" Zetsu asked.

"Kuzu isn't mean cause he didn't mean to scare me," Shannon said quietly holding her arms out to him. Kakuzu pulled her into his arms and sighed.

"I…am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Kakuzu apologized balancing Shannon on his hip.

"It's okay," Shannon said. He put her down on the floor and she went over to Deidara. "Wanna come see the stove?" she asked.

"Yeah un," Deidara said. Everyone followed her, stopping when they saw Konan trying to strangle Hidan.

"Konan, let Hidan go," Pein said sternly. Konan sighed, but reluctantly let him go.

"Shannon found a stove she wants to show us and it's on sale," Kakuzu said. They followed Shannon to the stove, and smiled.

"It's perfect!" Konan exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah! Is my baby bitch smart or what?" Hidan asked proudly. They got the stove, a black oven, some counters, a blender, a toaster, a microwave, a fridge, a sink, some cabinets, etc. Let's just say Kakuzu ended up unconscious when he saw the price of everything. They managed to get everything home (including Kakuzu's unconscious body). Once Kakuzu woke up they started setting up the kitchen. Konan ordered them around, telling them where everything should go while she held Shannon.

"Fuck this, I'm taking a break," Hidan growled. As he passed Konan he grabbed Shannon and ran to his room. He smiled at the giggling child and laid down on the floor. He then laid her on his chest and smiled. "You're so small, I still can't get over that."

"Of course she's small, she's just a toddler," Sasori said strolling into Hidan's room closing the door behind him. Hidan lifted Shannon up while laying on the floor, sat up, and plopped her onto his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing in here wood ass?" Hidan asked Sasori.

"I decided to spend some time with my favorite Jashinist and my favorite little girl," Sasori said.

"You're my favorite fucking puppet," Hidan said smirking.

"Gee thanks," Sasori said dully. Shannon giggled at their conversation. Sasori and Hidan both smiled at her. "I think you need a nap, you've had a long day."

"No!" Shannon squealed and dived under Hidan's bed. Hidan reached under his bed and pulled her out quickly, then scooped her into his arms. "I don't wanna take a nap!"

"You've fucking got to," Hidan said. Shannon pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Fuck yes."

"No."

"Fuck yes."

"No."

"Fuck yes."

"Fuck no."

"Did you just fucking cuss?"

"Yes."

"Don't do that."

"Okay Sori."

"Hey! I was gonna fucking say that!"

"You were to slow."

"Fuck it."

"No."

"Fuck yes," Hidan said. He sat Shannon on his bed and looked down at her. He took a step back and tripped over Sasori's foot. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed at Sasori. When Hidan yelled that Tobi had been passing the room so he froze, knowing Shannon was in there.

"HIDAN-SAN IS GOING TO KILL SHANNON-CHAN! KONAN-CHAN!" Tobi screamed.

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT?"

"FUCK, I'M DEAD!"

"No…?" Shannon said a little confused. She looked up at Sasori and held her arms out to him when Konan busted down the door and attacked Hidan. Sasori snatched Shannon up into his arms and ran like hell to the living room.

"Sasori Danna un? Is everything okay yeah?" Deidara asked when Sasori skidded into the living room holding Shannon to his chest protectively.

"Yeah, Konan is just attacking Hidan," Sasori said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so the usual," Kisame said. Sasori took a seat near Deidara and put Shannon on his lap.

"You still need a nap," Sasori sighed.

"No, I don't wanna take a nap Sori!" Shannon whined. Kisame and Deidara started to laugh while the others just smiled or stared.

"Just let the kid stay up," Kisame said giving Sasori a toothy grin. Sasori sighed and looked at the small girl who was currently playing with Deidara's non-explosive clay bird. Awhile later Shannon left and got a bath. She got in her pajamas then came back out to the living room, where Deidara put her on his lap again. After a few minutes Itachi decided to point an important fact out.

"Do you all realize it's 9 o'clock at night?" Itachi asked.

"Well it's time for her to go to bed. C'mon squirt-where is she!" Kisame exclaimed. Shannon wasn't on Deidara's lap anymore, she wasn't even in the room.

"**You friendly bastard! Did you put her to bed? **No! How would I do it without you noticing? **I've got no idea, you friendly bastards just have a way of doing things like that. **You're so mean to me…" Zetsu said. Deidara sweat dropped while the others slowly backed out of the room. Kisame snuck back in and dragged Deidara out, just to make sure he didn't get in the middle of the bi-polar, carnivorous. plant man's fight with himself. Meanwhile Konan had exited Hidan's room and Shannon ran in unseen by Konan.

"Hi-kun! Are you okay?" Shannon asked hurrying to his side.

"That bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is-"

"SHANNON! MY BABY! Did he try to kill you again?" Konan asked rushing in with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"He didn't try to kill me in the first place," Shannon said climbing into Hidan's lap.

"Fucking told you!" Hidan said in a childish voice.

"**So technically you kicked Hidan's ass for no reason?** Isn't that a little mean Konan? I think you should apologize. **I think she should have to have him fuck her in front of the entire Akatsuki. **Zetsu! **What? It would be hot seeing Konan get fucked! You know…I wouldn't mind fucking her with everyone watching**. Zetsu!" Zetsu said.

"My virgin ears!" Shannon cried and ran out of the room.

"Zetsu! You can't speak like that in front of a three year old!" Pein snapped. He rushed out of the room after her. "Baby, come out! Where are you hiding?" Pein called. He finally found her under the couch. He reached under and pulled her out.

"I-is Zetsu gonna hurt Konan?" Shannon sniffled. Pein cradled Shannon in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"No, we're all family, we don't hurt one another," Pein soothed and gently sat Shannon on the floor. Suddenly Tobi came running through the room with Deidara chasing him, trying to blow him little Shannon burst into tears and ran out of the room. Kakuzu caught her and snatched her up into his arms. She buried her little face in his chest. Sobs shook her whole body and the others all rushed into the hall, where Kakuzu was standing.

"What's wrong with Shannon un?" Deidara asked in a worried tone. Everyone stared worriedly, wondering what made their little baby cry.

"I told her that we were a family and that no one would hurt each other, then Deidara came running through trying to kill Tobi so she started crying," Pein said. Kakuzu gently rubbed soothing circles on the crying girls back while rocking her back and forth.

"Hey baby, it's fucking okay. They always fucking do that. Why are you crying?" Hidan asked placing a hand on her head.

"I bet she's just tired," Itachi commented.

"Tobi agrees," Tobi…agreed? Kakuzu nodded and carried Shannon to her room. He pulled her covers down and gently placed her on the bed. He tucked her in and frowned when she continued crying. Everyone crowed around her trying to get her to hush until Hidan finally pushed them away.

"I know what to fucking do," Hidan said. He slipped under the covers with Shannon, wrapped her up in his arms, and pulled her close to his chest. Her crying stopped rather quickly and she fell asleep, much to the other members amazement.

"You are magic," Konan said staring wide-eyed at the Jashinist.

"No, I just fucking love her so she fucking loves me. Now get the hell out before you guys wake her up," Hidan demanded. Everyone said goodnight and filed out of the room. "You're so cute when you sleep," Hidan commented to the sleeping child who was cuddled up against him. "Goodnight, I love you."

* * *

**I know, I know, OOC. I don't really care, I like them how I write them. Shannon is making them all soft!**


	11. Join us!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and subscribing! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

"Hi-kun?" Shannon asked standing in the Jashinist's door way.

"What?" Hidan asked, not looking up from his ritual.

"Why aren't you decorating?" Shannon asked in confusion.

"I don't fucking celebrate that stupid holiday, it's for a fake ass god," Hidan replied roughly.

"Oh," Shannon said sadly. She left his room and walked solemnly down the hallway.

"Shannon un!" Deidara called, racing to pick her up, then he saw her sad face. "What the matter chibi un?"

"Hidan doesn't celebrate Christmas, he's not going to have fun with us," Shannon sniffled sadly.

"It's okay pumpkin yeah," Deidara soothed. He carried her to the living room and gently placed her in Konan's arms. "Hidan never celebrates Christmas un."

"Honey, Hidan's religion doesn't allow him to celebrate it. Christmas is a holiday for a different god, not Jashin, who is the only god to him," Konan explained. Shannon stilled looked down. Kakuzu walked in the room, just in time to here Konan's explanation. He sighed and picked Shannon up; he threw her in the air, caught her, and spun her around. After that she was giggling and smiling happily.

Hidan's POV

Once Shannon left my room I sighed. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, she seemed so sad…she's still fucking tiny as hell! I just can't believe it, she seems so breakable. Anyway, I hope she's not to upset, I never celebrate Christmas and the others respect that! I mean they probably don't miss me…every year I hear them laughing and carrying on in a joyful manner. I bet they have a good time without me. I can hear Shannon giggling…

"She doesn't care that much I guess," I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and fell back onto my bed with a loud sigh. "Who was I kidding? She wouldn't care for a bastard like me."

Normal POV

After about an hour of decorating, Shannon went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked, causing all eyes in the room to turn to the small girl.

"To beg Hi-kun to decorate with us! I want him to be a part of stuff too so he doesn't feel lonely," Shannon replied. With a small smile she skipped out of the room to find Hidan.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Kisame asked staring after her. Everyone nodded in agreement and waited to see what would happen.

"Hi-kun?" Shannon asked quietly, peeking around his doorframe. Hidan cracked one eye open and sighed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I want you to come decorate…please? We're almost about to do the tree! I miss you and I want you to spend some time with everyone…" Shannon said softly.

"You sounded like you were having a wonderful time without me, I heard you laughing. You all don't need me, every year they have a much better time without me! Maybe I just should just leave," Hidan muttered darkly.

"I was only laughing cause Kuzu threw me up and spun me around like this," Shannon said. She came into his room and spun in a circle quickly, rather to quick because she lost her balance and fell down. Hidan jumped up and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? You're crying!" Hidan exclaimed. Shannon grabbed his cloak, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I don't want you to leave Hi-kun! Please don't leave! And…and Christmas isn't a celebration without all the people you love! It's not a celebration without you and it you tell me to celebrate anyway, no! I'm not celebrating it without you so fuck it!" Shannon cried. Hidan scooped her into his arms and gently rocked her.

"Shh, shh, quiet baby. I'm not fucking going anywhere, I'm staying here because your clumsy ass needs me to protect you!" Hidan said. After awhile her sobs eased up and Hidan sighed in relief. "Now, we've got a tree to decorate, don't we?"

"YES!" Shannon screamed in excitement. Hidan stood up with Shannon in his arms and raced out to the living room.

"Okay bitches! Let's decorate us a fucking tree!" Hidan exclaimed enthusiastically. Everyone's mouth gaped as they stared at the Jashinist and crazy little girl whom he just put down.

"Get up and decorate guys!" Shannon said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Shannon looks adorable when Shannon glares!" Tobi yelled as he jumped up. The rest of the Akatsuki, minus Shannon, Hidan, and Tobi, exchanged freaked out looks, but got to work on the tree. Several hours later Shannon got ready for bed and came back out to the living room, where everyone was seated. Itachi lifted her onto his lap and smoothed her damp hair.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Hidan said rather shyly. Everyone, except Shannon, looked rather shocked. Even the weasel was shocked!

"Merry Christmas to you to Hidan," Shannon said crawling off of Itachi's lap onto his. Hidan wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Konan quicky lit up the tree and smiled.

"The tree looks nice, Merry Christmas, time for bed," Pein said swinging Shannon up into his arms. He strolled down the hall to her bedroom and tucked her in. "You're really an amazing child, I can't believe you got Hidan to celebrate Christmas. Goodnight," Pein said kissing her on the forehead. He left the room and quietly shut the door. He leaned on it for a second than ran out to the living room. "Hidan, thank you for joining us today, it's been wonderful."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Flames will be used to burn Shannon, which will make the Akatsuki go after YOU! Good luck!**


	12. Love life!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc.**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

Shannon woke up, got ready for the day, and skipped out to the living room. Everyone was there except for Pein and Konan, and she was pretty bored. Only Itachi noticed the sinister look in her eyes. The only thing going through his head at that moment was _'Oh shit'_. Shannon smiled and dashed out of the room. Five minutes later she came racing back in.

"SHANNON!" Konan and Pein hollered, running in after her, panting.

"Konan and Pein sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be! Starts with an s and ends with an x, oh my god it must be-" Shannon got cut off

"SHUSH!" Konan squealed.

"JASHIN!" Hidan exclaimed through his roar of laughter. Konan and Pein glared and the little girl who dashed over to the laughing shark, who picked her up. Once she was safely in his arms she smiled mischievously.

"Sex."

"SHANNON! NO NO NO NO NO NO! PEIN AND I AREN'T LIKE THAT!" Konan cried waving her arms frantically in front of her. Pein and Konan both made a rather quick exit.

"Are they sick? They were all red…" Shannon wondered allowed, causing everyone to erupt into another fit of laughter. "Hmph, time for me to meddle in their love live."

"You do realize you're only three, right? What can you do?" Sasori asked.

"More than you know," Shannon replied. She skipped out of the room after a particularly scary laugh.

That Night

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shannon screamed. The rest of the Akatsuki was still awake, so they came racing to her side.

"Are you okay?" Everyone asked at pretty much the same time.

"No! I want KoKo and Leader!" Shannon cried. Everyone but the requested two exited, heading to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked softly, sitting beside Shannon.

"I had a bad dream, I want you two to sleep with me tonight!" Shannon whimpered. Pein and Konan exchanged glances, and then laid down on either side of her. The two fell asleep and Shannon climbed out of the bed and smiled. About 2 hours later she skipped out to the living room. "Tachi, can you take a picture for me?"

"Are you okay? What the fuck are you doing up?" Hidan asked immediately.

"Yes I'm fine and obviously asking Itachi to get a picture. I was faking," Shannon smirked.

"…" Was the men's response.

"It's all part of my evil scheme…so Itachi please help!" Itachi followed Shannon out of the room to get a picture and came back into the living room with a couple minutes later. He silently handed each member a picture of what he took-Konan and Pein curled up side by side sleeping, holding each other.

"Damn un, you really are Akatsuki material yeah," Deidara laughed, staring at the picture.

"Ummm…why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" Itachi said lifting the child into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom and got ready for bed himself. He got in bed beside her and patted her head. "I put pictures up all over the base like you asked me to."

"Yay! Thanks Tachi!" Shannon exclaimed and hugged him. Eventually they fell asleep, wondering what chaos tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! I know they're OOC. Flames will be used by Zetsu for...I actually don't...know.**

**Zetsu: You'll see dear author, you'll see. **Leave her alone, I'm so sorry miss, he's a dangerous sociopath with a history of violence.

**Me: Ummm...HELP!**


	13. Evil or bipolar?

**Everyone, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and subscribing! In case you didn't know, the sequel to this is up, but I'm still continuing this story! The sequel is called "The Akatsuki's Girl"**

* * *

Normal POV: That Morning

"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Came two shrieks. Shannon glanced up from her spot on Zetsu's lap and smiled.

"They're awake," Shannon said in a singsong voice. The two came into the living room, bright red.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Pein thundered.

"Personally I blame politics," Shannon said nonchalantly. Kakuzu's eyes lit up with delight, he taught her that phrase!

"WHAT THE HELL DOES POLITICS HAVE TO DO WITH PICTURES OF KONAN AND I ALL AROUND THE FUCKING BASE?" Pein screamed furiously at Shannon.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT HER AGAIN!" Hidan snarled, standing up. "She's 3 fucking years old, look at how tiny she is and how big you are!"

"Shannon, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! Don't apologize to me, I can handle being yelled at! Anyway, it was ME! I didn't know you would be so mad!" Shannon said, glaring at her leader.

"M-my baby did this? We're turning her evil…" Konan said. Suddenly Sasori stood up and lifted Shannon up into his arms. He swung her around the room with ease and nodded his head in satisfaction when she smiled slightly.

"She is part of an S-ranked criminal group, what, did you expect an innocent, sweet, angelic, goody two shoes?" Sasori questioned.

"She is sweet un, kind of innocent, but she can be evil un," Deidara said. He smiled softly at the small child in Sasori's arms.

"Bi-polar child…?" Kisame asked in a confused sort of way.

"NO! She is not bi-polar fishsticks!" Hidan snapped furiously.

"How do you know? You don't know my background, I could have people in it that were bi-polar so I could be too," Shannon stated.

"You're not bi-polar sweetheart," Konan said smoothing Shannon's hair down.

"Okay…" Shannon said laying her head against Sasori's chest.

"You stayed up all night, didn't you?" Sasori asked softly.

"No," Shannon answered.

"Yes!" Tobi screamed startling Shannon who jumped slightly and buried her face into Sasori's cloak.

"…YOU BASTARD!" Hidan and Konan screamed. They looked at each other, then took off in a mad chase, both trying to beat the other to catching Tobi and ripping off his head.

"Don't kill Tobi!" Shannon called after them, then hid her face again.

"It's okay…that immature "man" is gone," Sasori assured.

"Yay…?" Shannon said a little unsurely. Sasori set her down and she darted across the room and over to Kisame. "Do you really think I'm bi-polar?" She demanded.

"W-what! Not anymore-"

"So you did think she was bi-polar!" Hidan accused.

"Run Kisame," Itachi said.

"What?" Kisame asked incredulously.

"Run!" Itachi said again, aware of the darkening aura. Kisame caught on and was seen for a split second sprinting out of the room with a fuming immortal after him.

"Well that went well…" Shannon said. Itachi sighed and lifted her up.

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?" Shannon asked.

"It means…well it…I…I don't really know," Itachi replied. "It means a number of things, now go. Nap," Itachi said setting her in his bed and laying down beside her.

"Fine."

"What does it mean?" Itachi whispered to himself…

"Don't think so much, go to sleep," Sasori said from the doorway.

"Stop spying on them trying to sleep un! You old perv, yeah!" Deidara said. He was the next member running for his life.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter...and that this one is so short! I've been really busy lately. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Sasori: What's going to happen to Kisame and Deidara?**

**Me: You forgot Tobi...**

**Sasori: No, I simply do not care for Tobi.**

**Me: You cruel evil man! Anyways, bye!**

**Sasori: Wait! You didn't even-**

**Kakuzu: *chases Sasori away***

**Pein: It's chaos...**


	14. Sleep on the couch?

**Everyone, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, adding to your favorites, and subscribing!**

**I have decided I'm going to continue this story and make a new "version" of it and upload that one separately.**

* * *

Normal POV: Morning

The Akatsuki base was a MESS. The members that were running around trying to kill one another didn't bother to clean up once they had finished with their deeds. They left the mess for someone else to get which generally meant it wasn't cleaned up until someone got fed up enough to do it, but this time it was different. Shannon began to clean up the hideout herself so Itachi, who woke up the same time she did, joined. When the rest of the members eventually emerged from their peaceful sleep (or unconscious states) began to help too. Needless to say the base was cleaned in little to no time. Once they were finished, Hidan found it necessary to loudly declare he was "fucking starving" so Konan whisked Shannon away to the kitchen.

"What do you think we should make the boys honey?" Konan asked the small girl who was sitting in a chair staring up at Konan with wide blue eyes.

"Something yummy and good for them…give them oranges and apples!" Shannon exclaimed smiling widely.

"I think that's a good idea! We don't have near enough healthy meals in this house…you know what? I think we should all start eating healthy! It's going to do us no good eating all of the junk that we eat now! I should've realized this earlier," Konan said. She immediately rushed to the fridge and pulled out an assortment of fruits in which she began to cut up and give to Shannon to arrange. Once they were through preparing the fruits and setting the table, Konan carried pitchers of juice and water to the table and sent Shannon to fetch the guys. Once they all sat down, the complaining started.

"What the fuck is this shit? Where are the meat, the waffles, and everything else?" Hidan demanded.

"Seriously! This is just fruit! We need real food, not rabbit food!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Is the food not done un?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, we're eating healthy from now on. I got the idea from Shannon because she said to make something that is good for you. We all need to start eating healthier!" Konan snapped. She gave all of the guys who voiced their opinions an icy glare, effectively silencing them.

"It's okay! Fruits are good!" Shannon said brightly holding an apple out to Hidan, who smiled and took it.

"I'll give it a fucking try because the little runt likes it I guess," Hidan said. He took a big bite out of the apple and smirked. "'S not that fucking bad!"

"Hidan, your language is terrible un," Deidara sighed while eating a piece of papaya. Kisame took and orange slice and put it in his mouth so the rind looked like his teeth and smiled.

"Kisame! Don't play with your food!" Pein scolded. Kakuzu sighed as he began to peel a grapefruit, deciding it was best not to argue and to just go along with it.

"I actually think this could be a beneficial idea. Eating healthier will improve our abilities," Itachi said blankly, then took a bite of his strawberry.

"I agree," Sasori said.

"You don't even eat you wood fucker!" Hidan snapped glaring at the redheaded puppet who simply shrugged in reply.

"Tobi wants candy!" Tobi shouted.

"**I'm gonna go find a person to eat,**" Zetsu muttered disappearing through the floor.

"Am I the only one who finds that disturbing un?" Deidara asked looking around the room.

"No Deidara, you're not. I believe I should talk to Zetsu about his eating habits," Konan said staring off into space.

"Konan…are you gonna get like a crazy health food lady?" Shannon asked from her spot on Hidan's lap.

"Oh no sweetie!" Konan said smiling.

"Yes," Pein coughed into his hand discreetly. Konan sent a glare his way and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Pein's gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight…" Shannon said blinking innocently up at Hidan. Konan promptly turned red; Deidara choked on his papaya, Kakuzu stared wide-eyed at the small girl, Hidan and Kisame howled with laughter, Itachi blinked and then continued eating, Tobi gasped, Sasori smirked at Pein, and Pein protested.

"Damn kid," Kisame laughed. "You are jus the most random unexpected thing!"

"What?" Shannon asked looking around.

"Nothing honey, you're right. Pein will be sleeping on the couch," Konan said sending yet another glare his way.

"So you two do share a bed? 'Cause you can't kick him out of his own bed…" Shannon trailed off. Sasori quickly snatched Shannon into the safety of his own arms as Hidan fell out of his chair laughing (along with Kisame and Deidara). Tobi dived under the table muttering something about icky thoughts and defiling children's minds.

"Answer the question…we're all curious," Kakuzu said with an evil glint in his eye. He had money placed on this for years and the bet just kept getting bigger and bigger. Now was his chance to collect all of the money.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! Please don't be mad!**


	15. Leave?

**Everyone, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, adding to your favorites, and subscribing!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately and that this chapter is so short!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Wh-what? Honey, that's inappropriate to talk about!" Konan exclaimed, redder than Sasori's hair.

"It is? But then doesn't that mean it's bad to do too? 'Cause if it is, why do you guys sometimes sleep with me?" Shannon asked.

"Th-that's a totally different scenario! They're implying that Pein and I are in a romantic relationship and that we have sex-Sasori! Take her somewhere to play while we eat our breakfast!" Konan cried, hiding her bright red face. Sasori smirked and stood up, balancing Shannon on his hip. He carried her out of the room and then outside. He sat down on the grass and placed her in his lap.

"Shannon, it's perfectly fine for us to sleep with you as long as we don't do anything strange, or that we haven't done before, okay?" Sasori said looking down at the small girl.

"Oh, okay," Shannon said softly. She rested her head against Sasori's chest and looked up at his face. He looked very peaceful, staring at the sky with a slight smile on his face. She smiled and relaxed against him, practically melting into his chest.

"Well, you two look happy," Itachi said walking out. He sat down in the grass beside Sasori and lightly brushed some hair out of Shannon's face.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it?" Sasori asked.

"Hn," Itachi replied. He briefly wondered how long it would be until everything went into chaos…he didn't think they could take it when Shannon got a boyfriend! He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sasori was gently rocking back and forth, and couldn't help but let a small smile from forming. _"We all love this child so much, how did that happen?"_

"Sori, Tachi…"Shannon said softly, staring at the two men.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"When I'm older, what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?

"Hn?"

"Will I have to leave?" At this, both of the Akatsuki members stared at her in open shock.

"What are you talking about? Of course you won't have to leave. You're a part of this family, and this family sticks together," Sasori said holding the little girl tighter and closer.

"What would give you such an idea? We're not only a family, but also members of the notorious Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked nin who fight together. You are a member of the family, and of the group. You're our little girl and you're not going anywhere," Itachi said gently.

"I just figured when I got older, I would have to go…I'm not strong like anyone here, and you all have to constantly make sure I'm okay, it's not good…" the little girl sniffled. A few tears ran down her face, but she quickly wiped them away and hid her face in Sasori's chest.

"You'll never have to leave, we'll always be here for you," Hidan said walking up with the rest of the Akatsuki. Konan had tears shining in her eyes and she was gently clutching Pein's arm. Hidan walked forward and knelt down in front of Sasori. He lightly prodded the small girls shoulder and turned her head to face him. "We always want to see you happy, so don't cry. Smile because you have people who love you."

"Hidan…" Shannon mumbled softly. She gave a small smile and buried her face in Sasori's chest again, but this time, it wasn't to hide.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
